Fall for me
by wtflyingwitchtroll
Summary: A story of love, breakup, hardships, jealousy, and Pokemon combined into one. This story unites two young teenagers together to open their hearts toward each other. AshxSerena Amourshipping Outofcharacter Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1- A new beginning

Chapter 1

It was a bright and beautiful sunny day in pallet town.

A girl with medium caramel colored hair with a cute pink bowler hat was strolling on a perfectly geometrical stone pathway holding hands with her boyfriend, gary oak. they admired all the flowers and the beautiful scenery such as the local beach on their wonderful and peaceful stroll.

"gary, it's almost our one year anniversary. do you have any plans in mind? or any gifts?" said serena with a sly look on her face.

"hmm, it's a surprise. so it's a secret. a secret surprise!" gary said.

"Smooth." serena retorted as she rolled her eyes. she snuggled closer to gary's chest as they walked back to gary's house.

meanwhile, a boy with messy jet black hair was desperately finding his hat and shoes. he tossed around and basically flipped his room upside-down looking for his two necessities.

"Man, the night before i start traveling to the kalos region, i just suddenly lose my things!" groaned ash. "pika pika!"

"what is it pikachu?" Pikachu was holding ash's cap in its mouth. "thanks buddy you're the best." ash petted the yellow mouse pokemon.

"okay time to get some rest! we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. g'night pikachu!" "pika!."

Ash turned off the lights and wrapped himself in his blanket while pikachu snuggled near his trainer's feet.

the next day…..

"morning gary! i made you some pancakes hun." said serena with a bright smile on her face.

gary rubbed his eyes and said "it smells delicious. i can't wait to taste it."

"I got up at 5 to make this because i had to run to pick some nice oran berries to make your favorite, oran berry pancakes!" serena said cheerfully. she flipped a pancake perfectly.

"oh yeah are you ready for that secret surprise?" gary said with his mouth full.

serena sat down as she poured herself some of gary's mom's vespiquen's fresh produced honey.

"what is it dear?" she asked.

"you know how i've always been dreaming of going to the hoenn region? well…i've decided to go travel there starting today!" gary decided.

"wait but..what about me? am i coming along too?" serena questioned.

gary scratched his head. "um that's the thing. i wanna break this to you in the least douche baggish way possible. i'm breaking up with you. because i think you'll slow me down from discovering new species and types of pokemon in the hoenn region."

serena's jaw dropped. "WAIT WHAT?! YOU'RE DUMPING ME?"

"yup pretty much." gary took another bite of the pancakes. "these pancakes are really fluffy and light, this would be perfect to bring on my journey." gary wondered.

serena huffed and stood up. she grabbed the container holding the honey and tried to dump it on gary. but was flustered because the honey didn't drip.

"This would have been a better comeback to the breakup if this syrup wasn't so thick." scoffed serena. she grabbed her pancakes and stormed out of gary's house. "hmph!"

gary shrugged. "women." he was about to take another bite when serena stormed in once again to take gary's plate of pancakes. "you don't deserve this." she stormed out. gary facepalmed. "maybe i should have broken up with her after i finished her breakfast.."

serena sat on the bench in pallet town's local park. she started to recall back the memories of her and gary. she looked at the swings and remembered that she was on there with no one to push and suddenly gary was there to push her. that's how they first met.

serena started to tear up but she stopped herself and stood up. serena walked away from the park. serena walked away to the local water fountain. a memory of her and gary throwing pennies in the fountain. she remembered she made a wish, closed her eyes and threw it in the fountain. then gary sprayed water on her and they both ran around the fountain and played around and teased each other, smiling. they walked home and gary took his jacket off to give to serena. the memory faded.

serena snapped out of it and stopped dead in her footsteps. she broke down and started to sob.

ash jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. 'awh yeah kalos i'm coming for ya! bye mom!" he kissed his mom on the cheek, put on his shoes and ran out the door with pikachu following him shortly behind.

Ash walked out the patio and started talking to himself outloud. "one small step for man….and- wait is that how it went? one bigger step for mankind…kalos come at me br-" he tripped and fell flat on his face.

'what th-" he looked at what tripped him. a girl hugging her knees and hiding her face.

he walked up to her. "hey. are you okay miss?" he squatted down.

"sniff n-not really. i just got dumped by my boyfriend." serena sobbed.

ash patted her back. "hey, you can't let that get to you. you gotta be determined! get back up on your feet and overcome those obstacles in order to become stronger!" ash closed his hand together in a fist.

serena looked up. "th-thanks, i guess."

"your makeup is turning black..?"

"wh-what?! d-don't look a-at me!" serena blushed redder than a tomato berry.

"hey where do you live? i can accompany you home before i leave to the kalos region." ash chuckled.

"i used to live with my boyfriend but i obviously can't go back to that jerk. my mom lives in kalos too." serena replied.

"oh great! would you like to come with me to the kalos region? and i'm sure that once you return home, you'll be comfortable and safe and sound. plus, it'll get your mind off that guy. whaddahyasay?" offered ash.

"um, okay than thank you." serena sniffed.

"i'm ash by the way, nice to meet you." ash offered his hand. "serena." she took it and ash pulled her up into a small hug. he then replied with a fist in the air. "kalos off we go!" he smiled which was contagious and serena giggled with a glimmer in her eye. and soon, their journey began.

**How'd you guys like this!? I'm still a beginner so go easy on me :) Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2- Choosing the right path

chapter 2

ash paid for two tickets, one for him and one for serena. he handed the ticket to her. "thank you ash. you're so kind." said serena shyly.

"anytime."

"so, why are you heading to kalos?" said a curious serena.

"cus i want to explore and meet new pokemon, make new friends, and battle other trainers to help me become stronger and finally achieve my goal of becoming the greatest pokemon master. the very best that no one ever was. catching them is the real test, but training them is the cause." replied ash. "how poetic." serena replied.

"what about you? are you going to stay home or are you planning to become anything?" asked ash.

serena shrugged. "nothing interest me at the moment. i recently got my fenniken and i really dont know what to use it for other than a cuddle buddy and using it for protection when i need her. or someone to talk to, ya feel?"

"you can always talk to me. say, why don't you come along with me on a journey? i'm sure you'll have a lot of fun and maybe you'll find out something that interests you along the way. ash offered, hoping her to say yes. he'd love to cheer her up and get her mind off of her ex and also he wanted to get to know her better.

"i'll give it some thought." serena said, looking out at the sunset.

they arrived at the port and started walking to vaniville town, where serena lived.

it was quiet and sort of awkward at random times but a couple miles before they arrived ash finally broke the awkward silence.

"are you tired serena? do you want to take a break?" he asked.

"no its okay im fine." serena lied,

"oh okay then." said the oblivious ash. "off we go!"

then serena's stomach started to growl. she sweat dropped and hoped that ash didn't hear that. too bad he did.

"wow you were hungry and you didn't say anything? sigh, you really gotta letta guy know. don't worry i'm pretty hungry too." ash laughed.

he opened his backpack and took out two sandwiches. "my mom made them for me but i'm willing to share." ash gave serena the sandwich.

she bowed and thanked him and started to eat.

"you gotta lil' sumthin' on your lips." motioned ash.

serena blushed red. she wiped away the mayonaise and finished her sandwich. they both giggled. they arrived at serena's house.

she turned to ash. she looked into his eyes and thought how wonderful and honey sweet they were. "t-thank you for accompanying me. i wouldn't have done this without you ash. i really appreciate it." she blushed.

"nah it's nothing. i'm gonna stick around for a couple more days so if you're willing to change your mind, find me at the pokemon center." he waved and walked further down of vaniville town.

serena smiled and blushed as she saw ash walk with his pet pikachu.

that night serena got up from her bedroom and walked to the kitchen. she started to bake some cookies. "i hope these turn out alright." she said as she closed the oven door.

the next day she went to the poke mart to buy some groceries. and she saw ash training his pikachu outside the pokemon center. she smiled.

"pikachu, electroball!" "pikaaaa chuuuuuuu!" and the electroball aimed toward serena's direction.

serena gasped and dropped her groceries.

"serena look out!" ash ran to serena and pushed her out of the way. there was a loud boom and smoke. serena opened her eyes and she realized she was in ash's arms. she turned a beet red and got up.

"i-i'm sorry ash, i didn't realize you guys were training and i was just watching" she stumbled and panicked.

ash chuckled, "but are you okay serena? i'm sorry about that, we didn't think anyone was here but us."

"yeah i'm fine! i'm a strong girl." serena said.

pikachu scratched his head and bowed in apology. serena patted his head and smiled. "don't worry about it buddy." pikachu immediately brightened up.

serena went to pick up her dropped groceries and ash bent down to help her.

serena finally piped up. "ash, i've been thinking about yesterday. and i've decided to come along with you on your journey!" she smiled.

"awesome! the more the merrier, right pikachu?" "pi pikachu!"

"okay i'll go home to get my stuff and i'll be out in an hour." serena said.

"you know where to find me." smiled ash.

"alright. cya ash! cya pikachu!" serena waved goodbye and ran to her house immediately.

she rummaged through her room like a tornado and packed her sleeping bag, nightclothes, toiletries and her favorite handkerchief that she always brought everywhere with her.

she hugged the handkerchief close to her heart.

"i will always remember this day. even though i dated and loved gary, i will always love my first crush. i remember it like it was just yesterday."

-flashback-

little 5 year old serena was wandering through the woods looking for professor oak's summer camp. she got scared by a poliwag' and fell and hurt her knee. serena started to wail. just then, a little boy about serena's age came up to her. "hey are you okay? what's wrong?"

"my knee hurts" serena sniffled.

"don't worry i have something that will help." the little boy wrapped a blue handkerchief around serena's knee.

"pain pain go away come again another day!" the little boy chanted.

"it still hurts" serena sniffed. "don't give up!" the boy smiled his bright smile and offered his hand. she took it and he pulled her into a hug. serena pulled away and blushed, too embarrassed to look into the mysterious boy's eyes. he held her hand and they both walked back to the summer camp.

-end of flashback-

serena smiled and thought. "he was my first crush. someday, i'll find him and thank him. this is my reason for going with ash on his journey, to find my lifelong childhood crush."

serena finished packing and started on her way to the the pokemon center.

"mysterious boy, i'll find you. i promise." she declared.

meanwhile…

ash was waiting for serena to come. he got up to buy her a oran berry smoothie. he was just about to receive it when he heard a voice.

"ash! i'm here! sorry i took so long." serena waved. he waved back 'no problem it wasn't that long."

she smiled at him. and then saw the drink in his hand. she giggled and said slyly "and who's this for?"

ash chuckled and said "i bought it for you and it was supposed to be a surprise but i mean i guess." he handed it to her. "thanks a bunch ash!. and i have something i want to give to you."

now it was ash's turn to be curious. she handed him a small pink bag. he opened it and a smile came across his face.

"they're cookies! i just wanted to thank you and show my appreciation for taking care of me for the past couple of days." serena smiled and turned a light pink.

ash immediately started to take bites out of them and smiled. "theyre delicious!" they both giggled and exited the center to start their journey together.

off to santalune city!

**read and review guys! i love feedback! this is my first fan fiction so wish me luck and cut me some slack thanks a lot huns (: 3 3 **

**xoxo wtflyingwitchtroll **


	3. Chapter 3-Making new friends

Chapter 3

Serena's gps guided them to route 3 which was on the way to Santalune City. They bonded and laughed and in just a few days time, they were practically best friends.

"Ahahah you remind me of my childhood crush, Ash! We were really close friends. The best part was, that we didn't know each other's name. We promised not to tell each other and to find out on our own. Sadly, summer camp ended and I had to go back to Kalos." Serena said.

" I remember going to some summer camp too but I didn't remember much." Ash said while biting his sandwich. "It was fun. I made a lot of new friends there and it also helped me want to go on this journey that i'm currently in right now. I was determined to become a pokemon master."

"Hey look, it's Santalune City! Race ya!" Serena smiled and started to run.

"Oh I'm gonna win for sure" Ash laughed and took off. "Pi pikachu!" Pikachu tagged along behind them and shook his head. "They're flirting with each other already." Pikachu thought.

They panted and Ash eventually caught up with Serena. They gave each other a high five and smiled.

"I won!" Serena cheered.

"Only cus you got a headstart! I'll beat you next time fair and square!" Ash rebutted.

"Next time I won't go so easy on you Serena!" They both laughed.

"By the way, what pokemon did Professor Sycamore give you?" Ash asked curiously.

Serena winked, "Fennekin come on out!"

An adorable yellow and red fox came out of a blue light from Serena's pokeball.

"awh it's really cute" Ash said

Serena blushed "You really think i am?" She stopped in her tracks.

"Huh?" Ash had a confused look on his face.

"oh i meant Fennekin! You really think Fennekin is cute?" Serena blushed and stuttered.

"Yeah forsure" Ash said.

"Whew i can't let that slip again." Serena sighed and thought to herself.

They finally arrived at Santalune City and were already walking to the pokemon center. Then Serena bumped into someone.

"Ooops i'm so sorry!" Serena said.

"Oh it's alright, no big deal." The person brushed off the dirt of his jumpsuit and gave Serena a hand up. It was a blonde boy in a blue jumpsuit with a backpack and round glasses.

Just then, a little girl with blonde hair came up from behind the boy with glasses.

"Hi there, I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you two. My name is Serena." Serena smiled.

"Hi, my name is Ash from Pallet town and this is my buddy Pikachu." "Pi-pikachu!" They all shook hands.

"Awh pikachu is such a cutie pie!" Bonnie said happily. She hugged Pikachu and squished its cheeks. Pikachu got so irritated that it shocked Bonnie. "PIKA-CHUUU" Pikachu squealed.

"Bonnie are you okay!?" Clemont asked worriedly. "yeah I'm alright, just got a bit of a shock." Bonnie replied.

"So where are you two headed to?" Clemont asked.

"Well Serena, Pikachu and I are headed to the Santalune Gym to challenge the Gym leader and my goal is to get all 8 badges so i can compete in the Kalos League and achieve my goal of becoming a Pokemon Master!" Ash said with determination in his eyes.

"That sounds really amazing! May we come and watch?" Bonnie asked cutely.

"Of course!" Ash said. "In fact, i'll challenge the gym leader first thing tomorrow. But for now, we're gonna head to the Pokemon Center and get ready to eat dinner and rest for the night. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" He added.

"We'll show you the way and help you guys get settled. We were about to stay the night there too since we have a room there." Clemont said.

"That would be awesome thanks." Serena said.

They checked in and soon sat in a table together while eating dinner.

"So Serena, what made you travel with Ash? Are you his girlfriend?" Bonnie asked.

Serena immediately turned beet red and waved her arms in denial. "NONONONO OF COURSE NOT I'M NOT ASH'S GIRLFRIEND AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND WE'RE DEFINITELY NOT GOING OUT NOPE NOPE WE'RE JUST FRIENDS WE JUST MET ACTUALLY."

Ash kept eating his food. "Serena is just a friend that I recently met while on my way here."

"Whew. Thank goodness. Even though Ash is cute and decent looking, I still like the mysterious boy I met a couple years back in summer camp." Serena thought.

They soon finished dinner and headed to their rooms. There was a room with 2 beds where Serena and Ash were going to stay.

"Serena you can wash up first. I'll be outside on the patio and i'll be concentrating and thinking of strategies for tomorrow's battle, so take your time." he said.

"Oh okay thanks." Serena replied.

After she was finished she went outside to where Ash was standing and concentrating.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they?" Serena said.

"Yeah. They're gorgeous. They shine and sparkle and that's what I'm hoping to do tomorrow. Shine bright and win my pokemon battle tomorrow." Ash replied.

"Good luck Ash, whatever you do, don't give up!" Serena said cheerfully.

"You betcha." Ash gave her a thumbs up and smiled at her.

Ash headed to the bathroom to wash up while Serena brushed her hair and got into her bed. She sighed and stretched. Today was a tiring and long day. She took out the blue handkerchief and hugged it and smiled. "One day i'll find you." She thought and soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning..

Ash got up early and got dressed. "Wake up Serena! It's time for the gym battle!" Ash said excitedly.

Serena groaned but got up and yawned. She brushed her hair and got ready.

"Hurry up! I might be late!" Ash rushed.

"IT'S 7:00 AM HOW EARLY COULD YOU GET WHAT IF THE GYM LEADER IS STILL SLEEPING." Serena yelled back.

"Alright alright I'll wait for you." Ash sweat dropped. He certainly didn't want to pick a fight with Serena.

They both ate breakfast and met up with Clemont and Bonnie. Then they walked together to the gym.

Clemont said, "I heard the gym leader is bug type so do you have your pokemon ready?"

"You betcha." Ash said with confidence.

The gym door opened and there was a girl that was in the center of the gym.

"Welcome to the Santalune Gym. My name is Viola and I'm guessing you're here to challenge me?" The girl said.

"Yup! My name is Ash from Pallet Town and Im here to earn my first badge in the Kalos region!" Ash said.

"Well hello then Ash. The rules are simple 2 on 2. Only the challenger may substitute. Good luck, and I hope you know I won't go so easy on you!" Viola said.

**Ps how should i make this battle like... Should i whip out Ash's past pokemon or use his Kalos Pokemon? **

**Review for feedback thanks :) **


	4. Chapter 4- Falling for you

Chapter 4

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash called out. "pi pika!"

Viola threw out a pokeball. "Surskit I need your assistance!"

"Pikachu use quick attack and then iron tail! "

"Dodge it Surskit!" Viola commanded.

Ash clenched his fist. "Alright then use electroball while in mid-air!"

"Counter it with ice beam- and then use it on the ground Surskit!" Viola said.

"What a picture perfect landscape!" Viola smiled.

"Okay Pikachu now use iron tail against the ice to keep your balance!" Ash said.

"Surskit use psybeam!"

"Counter it with thunderbolt! And then while it's distracted, use electroball!" Ash said.

"Wow Ash is really good at improv battling." Clemont admired.

"Ash told me that he won over 24 gym battles, beat the battle frontier, was offered a frontier brain, was the orange league champion, and placed top 4 in the sinnoh league." Serena said. "So he must be an experienced trainer. He did tell me that he was going to stop by the pokemon center to get some of his old pokemon from Professor Oak after this battle." Serena smiled. "I can't wait to see some of his pokemon!"

Surskit is unable to battle! The assistant called out.

"Alright pikachu, you take a good rest." Ash called back pikachu.

"Fletchling, Come on out!" Ash threw a red and white pokeball.

"Pretty good Ash, but I'm just warming up!" Viola said.

"Vivillon I'm putting my trust in you!" Viola called out her bug pokemon.

"Fletchling, okay use steel wing!"

"Use psychic!" Vivillon's eyes became blue and soon controlled Fletchling with a blue aura.

"Use your fighting spirit! Now use Steel wing!"

Vivillon screamed in pain and gave Viola a shock.

"Nows your chance! use peck!" Fletchling's beak turned white.

"Dodge it!" Vivillon easily dodged the tiny bird pokemon.

"Use gust to blow Fletchling away!" said Viola.

"Use your tail to ride the wind!" Ash commanded. "Now use razor wing!"

"Use sleep powder Vivillon!"

"Nows your chance, use solar beam!" Vivillon shot out a yellow white light at Fletchling.

"No way!" Ash said.

Fletchling is unable to battle!

"Pikachu, it's your turn again!" Ash said with confidence.

"Use gust Vivillon!" Viola called out.

"Endure it Pikachu, use your tail!" Ash said. "Now use thunderbolt!"

"piiikaaa chuuuuu!" It hit Vivillon. Vivillon was starting to get tired.

"Use sleep powder once more!" Viola commanded.

Pikachu was starting to get sleepy. "Pikachu stay strong! Don't fall asleep!"

Pikachu fell to the floor and started to close its eyes. "Pikachu! use electroball on yourself!"

"Alright then, use solarbeam!" Vivillon started to produce a white light.

A boom came upon pikachu. Everyone's eyes were wide open. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu was wide awake again.

"Amazing! Pikachu used its electricity to neutralize the sleep effect!" Bonnie gasped.

"Use electroball to counter the solar beam and then use thunder! " Ash said. It hit Vivillon and there was once more gray smoke.

Vivillon is unable to battle. Ash the challenger wins!

Viola called back her pokemon. "You were amazing, now take a nice good rest."

"Well done Ash, I must say I'm quite impressed." Viola complimented.

"Thanks Viola, you're really strong. I barely got out of that one!" Ash smiled.

"I present to you, the Bug badge." Viola said.

"Alrightt! I got, the Bug Badge!" Ash cheered. Pikachu did a peace sign.

Serena came up to Ash. "You were amazing Ash!" She smiled.

"We should start heading back to the Pokemon Center to eat lunch, and then we're off to the next city!" Ash said.

"Thank you so much Viola. I hope to see you again one day." He shook hands with Viola.

They waved goodbye and walked to the Pokemon Center.

"Ash, may I ask you a favor?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah what's up." Ash said.

"Is it alright if Bonnie and I travel with you? I was always one of those scared types of trainers but after seeing you battle with Viola, I wanna be more influenced by you. You are one true type of trainer that no one really knows or meets anymore." Clemont said.

"Yeah please pretty pleaaseeeee!" Bonnie begged.

"Of course! The more the merrier. I would love it if you guys could come travel with Pikachu, Serena and I!" Ash said with a smile.

They arrived at the Pokemon Center ate lunch and then healed their pokemon. Then they started to pack food and around 2 and then headed off on the road.

Just then, a claw grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu no!" Ash said. "pika!" Pikachu called back.

There was a cackle in a meowth hot air balloon. "It's team rocket!" Ash gritted his teeth.

"Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach from the stars above!"

"Jessie!" "James!" "Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to"

"Charizard I choose you!" Ash threw out a pokeball. Charizard use flamethrower!"

Charizard shot out a powerful red orange yellow flame at the balloon.

Pikachu fell from the explosion and Ash caught his beloved pokemon.

"We didn't even get to finish our motto!" Jessie exclaimed.

"We're blasting off again!" The three troublemakers said.

Serena gasped. "Wow a Charizard! It's so big!"

"Yeah, he was one of my old Kanto buddies back when I first started my Pokemon Journey! I met him when he was just a little Charizard and now, he's one of my strongest pokemon!" Ash bragged.

"So that's what you were doing while we were eating." Clemont remembered.

"Yeah I was talking to Professor Oak asking for some of my pokemon from his laboratory."

"Can you show us your other 3 pokemon!? please please pretty please?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh alright. Gang, come on out!" Ash threw his 3 poke balls up.

A Sceptile appeared, Infernape, and Buizel.

Everyone awed at the 3 unique pokemon. "I got sceptile when he was a treecko in the Hoenn Region, an Infernape when he was abandoned by his trainer in the Sinnoh Region, and Buizel when I traded my Aipom with my good friend Dawn." Ash explained.

"Ah man, I miss Dawn." Ash said and looked up at the sky.

Serena asked curiously, "Who is Dawn?"

"Dawn was my old traveling companion. She wanted to be a pokemon coordinator. Its when the trainers enter in these contests and sort of battle while showing off their pokemon skills and moves. She was a rookie but then now last i heard, she was recently the top coordinator in Sinnoh!" Ash said.

Ash returned his pokemon to their pokeballs.

Serena couldn't help but be slightly jealous. "So Ash has been traveling with other girls too." She thought.

Serena changed subjects and said, "Oh well we best be going now. On my GPS, it says that we should travel route 10 and it'll take us to the next city and your next gym battle. The Cyllage Gym."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash exclaimed.

**Serena's POV **

"I can't help but somehow be jealous when Ash mentioned this Dawn girl. Is this jealousy? Am i starting to like Ash? Well he is pretty cute. And he's really nice to me." I thought to myself.

"Serena? You've been spacing out all day. Are you okay?" Ash asked. I looked up and saw his worried face.

"Yeah of course, i'm alright! I've just been thinking." I smiled.

He smiled back. "If you need anyone to talk to, i'm always here!" He gave me a thumbs up.

Bonnie tugged at my arm. "Serena, can I speak to you for a minute? You two just go on ahead, we'll catch up!" Bonnie said.

"How about we take a break and eat lunch? I'll start making food." Clemont suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Bonnie and Serena, could you guys get berries for us? Thanks!" Clemont asked.

"I'll go get some water." Ash said and ran off toward the river.

"You can count on us!" Bonnie said.

Bonnie and I started to walk into the woods and started picking at some berries.

"Soooooo I know you like Ash." Bonnie said slyly.

"Ash? Nahh I dont know what you're talking about." I blushed and denied.

"You're blushing! Are you denying the fact that you have a crush on him?" Bonnie added.

"Okay maybe I do have a crush on him. He is pretty cute actually." I admitted.

"I knew it! You know, at first I thought you would be a good wife for my big brother, but then as I saw the way Ash looks at you and the way you look at Ash, I thought that you two would be a much cuter couple. I ship it!" Bonnie squealed.

"Shhh not so loud! Ash might hear!" I blushed, shushing Bonnie. But Bonnie was way too hyper and enthusiastic.

"I'll help you get him, don't you worry!" Bonnie winked.

I groaned. "I have a bad feeling about this." I said to myself.

We finished picking berries and started to head back to our campsite.

We ate dinner and started to relax.

"It's getting dark, I think we should try to find a Pokemon Center or hotel or something before the sun sets." Clemont concluded while looking at the sun.

"From the looks of my GPS, there's a cabin nearby. Let's head over there." I said.

We packed up and just when it started to get dark, we found the cabin.

We entered the registration desk and there was a little old lady.

"Welcome. How many people?" She asked politely.

"4 and we would like 2 rooms with 2 beds per room please." Ash said.

"I'm sorry, we only have 2 rooms with 2 beds. The rest is all booked." The lady said.

I sweatdropped. "Oh no. Does this mean we're gonna have to share beds?" I thought to myself.

"Okay then, we'll take them." Ash said.

She gave us the room keys. Ash gave a key to Clemont. "We'll meet up down here at 8 am tomorrow." Clemont said.

Ash nodded and they went their separate room ways.

I followed Ash and we entered the small room. It had a tv, a bathroom, and a queen sized bed. I started to shake nervously.

"You can wash up first Serena." Ash said.

"Okay." I closed the bathroom door and slid down. "What am I gonna do? I was fine sharing a room with Ash but now I have to share a bed with him? This is so kinky and shady." I thought to myself. I took a shower and dressed into my pajamas.

"Pull it together Serena! How is Ash so calm and you're not?! Just keep calm and play it cool." I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Ash got out his sleeping bag and was already changed into his pajamas.

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." He smiled.

"No it's okay! I'll sleep on the floor!" I said.

"It's fine." Ash insisted. I eventually gave up.

I sighed. "Whew. he's such a gentleman. Although I kinda did wanna share a bed with him. At the same time, I wonder if my bad sleeping habits might scare him." I sweatdropped.

I got into bed and Ash turned off the lights.

I screamed. "AHHHH FWOEIAFJWAKLEF"

This started Ash. "Wha-what happened Serena?" He got up.

"I'm scared of the dark.." I whispered.

"But I can't sleep if the light is on.." Ash said.

"It's scary." I whimpered.

"Okay I'll leave the little lamp in the corner on then." Ash got up and turned on a little night light. "Better?"

I nodded.

He got back in his sleeping bag. It was silent.

"A-are you sleeping?" I asked.

"Nope not yet." He replied.

I peaked down at him. His eyes were closed but they looked concentrated.

"Are you cold?" I asked again.

"Just a little." He said.

"Then you can sleep on the bed, i'll sleep on the floor." I insisted once more.

He seemed to get a little bit irritated.

"Okay how about I sleep up here with you." He got up and opened the blanket. I panicked and quickly said "NO NO IT'S OKAY THEN I'L SLEEP ON THE FLOOR YOU SLEEP UP HERE." I stuttered.

"But you keep talking so this will make you quiet." He laughed and got into the bed.

I gave up again and we both stared at the ceiling. Then suddenly, Ash turned to his side with his back facing me. "I'm still curious. Why did you want to travel with me again?" He asked.

"Because I want to find my old crush." I replied.

"What was he like?"

"Well… I don't remember a lot about him but I remembered that when I went to this summer camp, I fell and hurt my knee. Then the boy came out of the bushes looking for this pokemon that scared me and made me fall. He gave me a handkerchief and wrapped it around my knee and told me to feel better. Then he told me to never give up." I blushed while I was telling this story to Ash. "So I want to find him and thank him. He's been my inspiration ever since."

"That's a wonderful story." Ash said.

I yawned. "Yup.." I soon drifted off….

**Ash's POV**

I lied there in the same bed as Serena. It felt a bit awkward but we both knew that I wasn't going to do anything. Somehow, I kind of like this feeling. I feel warm around here, and I just love how she's always cheering me on and telling me never to give up. It kinda reminded me when I was a little kid. Wait a second.

I thought back and opened my eyes.

"That boy she was talking about…that was me!" I thought. I suddenly had that realization. I smiled to myself. "So she was talking about me the whole time and I didn't realize it. I can't believe she was that cute straw hat girl back at the camp. Serena… Serena.. She's grown up to be so pretty."

I turned to Serena who had her eyes closed.

"You know Serena, I think you'll find that boy. I know that he's closer to you than you think." I said with a smile.

"You…really…think so?" Serena said softly. She was dozing off.

"I know so." I said.

"I've been thinking… I'm not an expert in love and relationships and all, but I have this warm feeling every time I talk to you. You make me feel loved. And I just keep having that feeling in whenever you're sad or hurt, I feel sad or hurt. I want to be that person to protect you. To make sure you're okay and to make sure that you're always happy. So, I'm just asking myself this question and i've been wondering this over the past couple of days ever since I beat Viola. The only thing is…I still have feelings for Dawn. I'm really confused right now but I think…I'm starting to have feelings for you too Serena." I said.

I looked over at Serena. She was fast asleep.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Of course she would be asleep while I'm talking about something as important as this."

I closed my eyes and soon fell into a deep slumber.

**WOOOOOOOHoooooooo I finally pushed that ship! Read and Review! I can't tell if this is going too slow or too fast idk but please give me your opinions on this :) **

**Many more chapters to come! R&R guys **


	5. Chapter 5- A jealous encounter!

Chapter 5

Serena's POV

_As soon as I wake up…i'll feel Ash by my side… hehe_

I felt my fingers go on Ash's side of the bed but he wasn't there. I opened my eyes and sat up with the messiest bed hair a girl could ever have. It looked like a tornado attacked my hair while I was sleeping.

"Morning Serena." Ash started to eat his breakfast.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"like 7:30. don't worry you still have time to get ready and eat breakfast before we head downstairs. I got you an extra plate." Ash reassured.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked while blushing.

"It was okay. You're a really heavy and troublesome sleeper you know that! There were times in the night where you would sleeptalk, or sleep walk, but you're just a restless sleeper!" Ash chuckled.

I turned beet red.

_Oh no. does that mean he must have heard me sleep talk? What if I said something to him that wasn't supposed to be heard? _

"I think you better get dressed soon. It's almost time to get up." Ash advised. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, and i'd like you to meet someone downstairs! I contacted her at the Pokemon Center last week and she said she'd be delighted to come to Kalos and travel for a while!" Ash added.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "She? Oh no…" I thought.

"You okay? You look mad…" Ash said.

"Nope I'm fine! I'm just hungry that's all!" I lied. I got dressed and packed up.

We headed downstairs and as soon as we got out the elevator, a girl came up to Ash and hugged him. I immediately shot a glare at her.

"Oh Ashy-poo I missed you SOOOO much! I could not stop thinking about you!" The girl exclaimed.

"Ashy-poo?" I thought. "This was not the best impression of her."

Ash took her hands off of him.

"This is my friend Serena who's traveling with me." Ash said.

"Serena, this is Dawn, the girl i've been talking to you about." Ash added.

"Oh hi Serena! It's nice to meet you!" Dawn squealed. She hugged me.

I sighed._ Okay she's just a hugger, I dont think she has feelings for Ash. I bit my lip and hoped that I was right. _

We met up with Clemont and Bonnie and Ash introduced Dawn to them.

Bonnie whispered to my ear. "She's really nice. You might have some competition so keep your guard up."

I suddenly lost all confidence that Dawn was just a "friend" after Bonnie said that.

"Hi Pikachu! Long time to see buddy! Ooh I've got just the right thing for you!" She reached in and took out a cookie like snack. "Here you go! A poffin fresh out of the oven from Sinnoh

made especially for electric types!" She exclaimed.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked and it squealed in delight.

"Pikachu's cheeks never had electricity when I gave it MY poke puffs.." I thought sadly.

"Hey Serena, why the long face?" Clemont asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking of what I should bake next!" I lied and forced a fake smile.

We started to walk out the Pokemon Center when Dawn grabbed Ash's arm. "Ash is it really okay for me to come along with you?" She smiled.

_Say no…please…say no.. _I thought.

"Of course it is Dawn!" He smiled. They continued walking ahead.

Clemont said "Wow those two are really hitting it off. They must have been best friends back in Sinnoh."

I gave a sour face and crossed my arms.

_But seeing Ash smile like this made me sad. I've never made him smile as much as Dawn did. Maybe he does like Dawn. I think it would be better off if Dawn came back and traveled with _

_Ash from now on. I have no right to be here anyway. I think I should just return home. _

After some walking, it was noon and we stopped to eat lunch. While Clemont was making lunch Ash and Dawn were having a Pokemon battle. Dawn really showed off her piplup. She was really in sync with her pokemon and its moves. It showed how much of a good trainer Dawn was.

"Okay I think that's enough battling. Food's ready guys!" Clemont clapped his hands.

We started eating and I noticed Ash gobbling down his food as always.

Dawn giggled and said "You're still the same old Ash, always eating huge chunks of food."

"You betcha" Ash said with his mouth full.

We all finished and Dawn and I were on dish washing duty.

We came out the the river and started to wash them when Dawn started the conversation.

"Hey Serena, are you Ash's girlfriend?" she asked.

"Nope. Why would you think that?" I said, more focused on scrubbing the food off the plates.

"Well…cus he talks about you…a lot." She said. I stopped washing dishes and looked at her.

"He does?" I asked. She nodded.

"But I wanna tell you something. I really really like Ash and I know somewhere deep down there he likes me too. I just gotta y-know dig it outta there. So I'm telling you, I think you should slow down and back off a little. Because that's why I came to Kalos, to find Ash and I'm not going to go home until he's mine." She said calmly.

I was a little shocked. So I went back to washing the dishes and nodded. "Great! I can count on you!" Dawn said and hugged me. I thought to myself, "don't give up."

We headed back and put the dishes into our backpacks and started to continue on route 10.

Dawn came up to Ash and said in a very obvious and loud manner, "Hey Ash, what's your ideal type of girl?" She looked back at me, to make sure I'm listening in. I responded with a calm turning of my head to show that I'm not interested.

Ash scratched his head. "What do you mean Dawn? Like what's my ideal type of girl to battle with?" Dawn gave a fake laugh. "AHAHAH you're soo funny Ash!" He laughed nervously.

"No silly goose, I meant, what kind of girlfriend would you prefer?" Dawn clarified.

"Well, I'm not looking for a one right now, because I'm focusing on battling and getting stronger. But I would like a girlfriend who cooks well, tries her best in everything, and is either somewhat related to Pokemon. Such as a gym leader, a coordinator, a trainer, etc." He explained.

I stopped dead in my tracks. _I'm not a gym leader, or a coordinator, and I'm barely a trainer…_

Dawn smiled devilishly. "Ah, I see." She said. "She had the advantage since she was already a top coordinator, so that's why Ash is starting to grow his feelings out to Dawn." I thought to myself.

We've walked for at least 10 miles already and it didn't seem like we were getting anywhere. I groaned and looked at the sky. "It's getting dark…" I thought. "I think we should stop, camp and continue tomorrow.." I said quietly.

"Hey since the sun is starting to set, why don't we stop, camp here and continue tomorrow?" Dawn suggested. "What a great idea Dawn! Wow, I'm really glad that you came with us." Ash said. She looked at me and gave me a sly smile.

Everyone agreed while I just crossed my arms. I clenched my hand into a fist and was so close to throwing a punch at Dawn but then Bonnie grabbed my arm and shook her head. I glared at

Dawn who shot back a confident smile.

I took out my sleeping bag and grabbed my toothbrush and washcloth. After changing into my pajamas I headed to the river to wash up. Dawn came up to me and said, "Ha, that toothbrush

and those pajamas of yours, seems…cute.. for an elementary kid." She giggled. I looked at her nightgown which showed her curves and was a teeny bit short. It looked more like a nightclub outfit rather than a nightgown.

I scoffed and grabbed my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth and tried to ignore her. Just then, she pushed me into the river. I felt the cold rush into my body as I came up to gasp for air.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" I screamed at her with rage.

She laughed. "Whoops. I slipped." She stuck her tongue out at me and walked back to the campsite. She turned, "oh yeah and one more thing, you tell what happened to anyone, and i'll

personally make sure you won't be able to travel with us again." She shot me an evil smile. I shivered and I was dripping wet but I cleaned up and walked back to the camp where Clemont made a fire.

"Serena! What happened?" Clemont asked with a shock. Dawn glared at me and looked back down to file her nails, innocently.

"I- I slipped and fell in the river." I lied.

"Oh no! Here, get close to the fire, you don't want a cold or anything!" Clemont said. He handed me a towel. "Thanks Clemont." I smiled.

"I'll go get some more firewood." The blonde boy ran off into the woods.

"Serena, are you okay? You're shivering and your hands are ice cold." Ash said.

"I-I'm fine." I gritted through my chattering teeth." And then I felt something warm on my back.

Ash put his jacket on me and zipped it up. "You can't catch a fever." He hugged me to make sure I stopped shivering.

Dawn jawdropped. "Um Ash, I'm a little bit cold too." She pretended to sound weak.

"Then you should go into the tent and sleep. It's cold out here, especially with that small piece of clothing that you're wearing." He responded, not paying attention to her. She stomped her foot in defeat. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine, I will sleep, thanks." She turned and walked into her tent.

I smiled to myself. "What are you smiling for Serena?" Ash asked.

I shook my head. "Oh nothing, something funny happened, that's all." "Ah i see. Anyway, you seem dry now. You should head to bed." He started to get up.

I held onto his hand. He stopped and looked at me. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Can you sit here with me a little bit longer?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, of course." He said with a smile.

He rubbed his hands in front of the fire. "You seem different…" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem more quiet these days, ever since Dawn started traveling with us."

"It would seem that way." I said sourly.

"Why? I feel like we've drifted a bit." He said.

"I think she really likes you Ash." I said softly.

"What, really?" He questioned. I sighed, "It's obvious that she does."

"I never realized that.." He said while looking at the ground.

"Do…you…like her?" I asked slowly. He gave it a thought and was silent for a while.

"She's a good friend and pokemon trainer / coordinator." He said after some time.

"But do you like her more than a friend?" I asked again.

"Well….I did have a slight crush on her a while ago. And there was a time where I was actually going to ask her to be my girlfriend, but as I told her that I liked her, she said she liked me back. One day, I was going to ask her, and I had a bouquet of flowers in my hand because I thought girls would like that. And I saw her making out with Paul, my rival back in Sinnoh." He said sadly.

"Seems like she's tryna get you back Ash." I said.

"But now that I'm putting thought into this, I don't think she would be a loyal girlfriend. So starting tomorrow, I'll tell her to stop chasing me and I'll tell her to go chase her dreams and get back on track in the Pokemon World Cup Contest again." He decided.

I smiled, "okay." I yawned. "I'm a bit tired, Ash. I think I'm gonna go to sleep, it's nearly midnight. It was nice talking to you." I gave him back his jacket and put it on him. "You should get some rest too."

"Good night Serena. And thanks for listening to me." He smiled.

I turned to face him and replied, "Thanks for the jacket too Ash. I would have gotten sick if it weren't for you and Clemont. Sweet Dreams."

I walked toward my tent where Bonnie was already fast asleep. Then I saw something that caught my eye in the bushes.

I took out a branch of leaves and giggled. "Have fun heading back to Sinnoh Dawn."

I tiptoed into her tent and rubbed something on her face, and then snuck back into my tent to sleep.

The next morning we were woken by a loud shriek.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHFWEIOFHWOFHAHAHAHEHIEIFHFWOIFJSLFJAFAHAHH!"

We came out of our tent to see Dawn covered in poison ivy.

"How the hell did this happen?" Dawn demanded. "It was YOU huh Serena." She pointed at me.

I hid behind Ash, "who me? um maybe it was because you chose to sleep next to the poison ivy bushes last night?" I giggled.

"Alright, Dawn calm down. It's just a small rash." Ash said.

"Don't scratch it, you might get a scar." Clemont warned.

"SCAR?!" Dawn screamed even louder. "I can't compete in the contest looking like THIS."

Ash scratched his head. "I think you should go home and make sure you're okay because we don't have the right ointment for you.."

Dawn crossed her arms. "I'm not going ANYWHERE."

I reminded, "if you don't do anything, people will staaareee~"

She turned red. "UGH FINE. C'mon Piplup, let's go." She packed up her things and left.

I waved, "bye Dawwwwn~" She glared at me and mouthed, "I'll get back at you one day."

We started heading the opposite direction and an hour later we stopped for a water break. I opened my backpack and giggled to myself. "Oops, guess I was the one carrying the poison ivy ointment after all…"

I opened my GPS. "Okay so we just have to cross this bridge and then ahead should be Cyllage City!" Ash cheered, "Alright! I think I can see it!"

Just then, there was a loud boom.

A giant claw grabbed me. "Serena no!" Ash yelled.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it double!" [insert Team Rocket Motto]

"Meowth that's right!"

Team Rocket cackled.

"If you want your precious twerpette back, you'll have to give us Pikachu!" They threatened.

"I'll never give neither of them to you guys! They're both so important to me!" Ash said.

I opened my eyes in awe.

"Alright then." Team Rocket shrugged. They started to retreat.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Pikachu set out a strong jolt of lightning. It hit Team Rocket's balloon.

Suddenly, the claw dropped me and I screamed. I grabbed for the branch of the cliff.

"Serena! Hang on!" Ash called out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" I called back. He lied on his stomach and reached out his hand.

"Just a little bit more…" I tried to reach for his hand. "Gotcha! Now let go of the other hand." He said.

"I'm scared Ash…" I whimpered. "Don't worry, I got you." He reassured.

Just as I let go of the branch, it broke.

I looked down. It was at least a 20 foot drop. I wanted to cry.

"SERENA, I'M SLIPPING, GRAB ON TO MY HAND!" Ash said.

As I tried to grab for his hand, we were slipping. And then, we lost grip.

"SERENA NO!" Ash yelled. I screamed as I fell, with tears in my eyes, "ASHHHHHHHH!"

The last image I saw was Ash reaching for me with tears in his eyes before everything turned black.

There was a thud.

**Okay this chapter is like O_O I took some time writing it. But don't worry! It'll get better! I hope… ehheheh read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6-The hardships I go through

Chapter 6

Serena's POV

Beeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeep.

_Awh man, why do I feel so sore? Man, my leg hurts. Where am I? Where's Ash? _

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying in a hospital bed.

Just then, the door opened. Ash came running in. "Thank goodness you finally woke up!" He hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell down a cliff and got into a coma." Ash replied.

"How long has it been?"

"About 3 days… But that doesn't matter, now that you're awake. The doctors told us that it would have taken at least a week or so." He answered.

"Are you okay Serena?" Bonnie whimpered, on the verge of crying.

"Yes Bonnie, I'm fine." I smiled.

"The doctor said now that you've woken up, you'll only need to rest for a week until you're discharged! Isn't that great?" Clemont said brightly.

"But what about your gym battle Ash?" I asked. "It doesn't matter right now, seeing you safe and healthy is what's most important to me right now. I would hate for a friend to get injured, especially if it was my fault." He said sadly.

"Ash, it wasn't your fault." I said, patting his hand. I sat up. "I'm a bit hungry, Bonnie and Clemont, would you guys get me some food?"

"Right away!" They said in unison.

Ash sat down and held my hand. "This is all my fault. If only I pulled you up faster..Then you wouldn't be here, in this bed." He bowed his head down, hiding his eyes.

"Ah- Ash it's fine. I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you. I could have been a slave or something at Team Rocket's hideout or something. Who knows what they would have done to me! So thank you for saving me." I smiled and comforted him.

"Seeing you smile…makes me so happy." He looked up and smiled.

After I ate, I felt so much better.

I pouted. "Whats wrong Serena?" Clemont asked.

"Because of me, Ash isn't able to battle…" I said sadly.

"Hey, it gives me a lot of time to train! And I just asked the doctor, he said that after 3 days you'll be able to leave the hospital for fresh air and wander around the city in crutches to practice walking again!" He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "No need to worry!"

I smiled. "That's wonderful then."

It was 8 and I started to get sleepy so I ended up knocking out.

The next morning I woke to hear fletchlings chirp, just like it was at home. I stretched and sat up to see Ash resting his head on my hospital bed. I smiled. "Poor Ash, he's probably been here the whole night." I thought to myself. I brushed his messy jet black hair. He started to wake up which partly startled me.

I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

He yawned and stretched. "You awake Serena?"

I pretended to wake up. "Yeah, just woke up." I giggled.

"After we get breakfast, would you like to watch me train? There's a battle field outside the hospital." He offered.

I smiled at him. "I'd like that."

"PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT!"

"Okay now use flamethrower Charizard!"

"Buizel use aqua jet, and Infernape use mach punch against it!"

There was a boom. I clapped my hands and cheered. I sat in my wheelchair while brushing Fennekin's fur.

_Ash looks so happy when training with his pokemon. He'll be a great Pokemon Master one day. _I thought while smiling.

"Okay! Today's the day that you get to watch me battle for my 2nd badge Serena!" Ash said.

"I'm here to cheer you on!" I smiled.

"Slow down Ash! Let Serena practice her crutches." Bonnie called.

"Sorry Bonnie, sorry Serena, I'm just so excited!"

A man came out and greeted us. He was tall and had a wide smile on his face.

"Hi there, you must be the challenger. My name is Grant and I'm the Cyllage City Gym leader. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Hi Grant! I'm ready to earn my 2nd gym badge!" Ash said with determination.

"Alright then. Let's go inside." He said with a smile.

Ash looked around. "Woah… it's like a rock climbing wall.." He admired the 50 foot wall.

\

"Challengers have the choice to climb this wall, but the other option is to take the elevator. Which would you like to take?" Grant asked.

"If it's about getting stronger, I would like to climb the wall!" Ash said with a determined face.

"Alrighty, I'll meet you on top Ash!" Grant started to climb up the wall.

"Ash, be careful!" I warned, worried sick. "C'mon Serena, let's take the elevator." Bonnie said.

I nodded but had one last glance at Ash.

Ash started to climb the wall.

I went in the elevator and kept my eyes glued to Ash. There was a point where he almost slipped but regained balance. It made my heart jump a bit.

Finally, Ash reached the top and panted. Grant gave out his hand and Ash took it.

"Thanks Grant." He smiled.

"Now let's get this battle started!" Grant said with a big smile.

"You're on!"

"Buizel I choose you!" Ash threw out his pokeball.

"Amaura, I need your assistance!" Grant threw out his pokeball.

"Okay Buizel, use water pulse!" Ash commanded. "Bui Bui!" A ball of water launched at Amaura.

"Dodge it Amaura! Now use take down!" Grant called out.

It hit Buizel but Amaura recoiled due to self damage.

"Buizel use water gun!"

"Counter it with Ice Beam!" The water froze.

Ash snapped his fingers. "I got it! Buizel, you remember this! Use aqua jet at Amaura!"

Grant snickered. "You're just adding fuel to the fire Ash! Use Ice Beam at Buizel!"

Ash shook his head, "Nope you got in wrong Grant!"

The ice beam hit Buizel and froze Buizel solid. Grant jawdropped.

"No way!" He said in disbelief.

Clemont, Bonnie and I opened our eyes and also jawdropped.

"It's an Ice Aqua Jet!" I yelled out.

"Now hit it!" Ash said with his fist in the air.

Amaura called out in pain.

"Finish it with sonic boom!" Ash commanded.

Amaura got hit and fainted.

"Amaura is unable to battle. The winner goes to Buizel!" The referee called out.

"You did great Amaura." Grant returned his pokemon. "Nice combo Ash, where did you learn that?"

"Oh just an old experience from when I traveled in Sinnoh. I used it in the Wallace Cup Contest." Ash replied.

I smiled at Ash. "Ash is really strong and smart." I thought.

"I'm not gonna go so easy on you now. Go Tyrunt!" Grant threw out a poke ball and out appeared a dragon like pokemon.

"Go Sceptile!" Ash threw out his poke ball and a green lizard like pokemon came out. It had a twig in its mouth and crossed its arms.

"Sceptile, use quick attack!" Ash said.

"Tyrunt! Use bite!" Grant called out.

Tyrunt bit Sceptile as it cried out in pain. "NO Sceptile! Hang in there and use bullet seed!" Ash panicked.

It hit Tyrunt and it let go of Sceptile.

"Use Rock Tomb!" Grant said. "Dodge it and use leaf blade!" Ash said.

Sceptile's speed was no match for Tyrunt.

It hit Tyrunt and he fell to the floor.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle! The winner goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash cheered and hugged Sceptile. "You did a great job buddy, now take a good rest." He returned the pokemon.

"Well done Ash, you deserve this. I present to you, the Cliff badge." Grant gave him the badge.

"Alright! I earned myself a cliff badge!" Ash cheered.

I wobbled over to Ash. "You did great Ash!" I hugged him.

Grant laughed. "Is this your little girlfriend? So sweet of her to support your battle."

I let go of Ash and we both blushed while looking opposite directions.

Ash scratched his head. "ahh nah man." He turned red.

Grant gave him a sly smile. "Sure buddy."

I took a step forward but tripped on my crutches and fell. "Owww..ah.." I whimpered.

"Serena, are you okay!?" Clemont and Bonnie ran up to me. I nodded. "I guess i'm not used to these. ahah." I giggled.

"We better get you to the hospital again, you've been out too long." Ash said.

Ash said goodbye and shook hand with Grant.

They walked to the hospital quickly. The doctor greeted them. "How's your leg Serena?"

I replied, "It's going great! But I think I'm gonna still need to rest for just a teensy bit longer."

"Of course, take your time." the doctor smiled and went back to his work.

I lied in my bed and Bonnie and Clemont went to get me my dinner.

"That was a great battle, Ash." I blushed.

"Ah it was nothing." Ash turned red and looked away.

We all ate in my room and chatted.

"I'm a bit tired guys, I think I'm gonna go to sleep and I'll practice walking without my crutches tomorrow." I said with a slight smile.

"Sure Serena. Good night. Let's go Bonnie." Clemont said. "G'night Serena!" Bonnie waved bye and left the room along with Clemont.

Ash's POV

I looked at Serena while she started to fall asleep. _She must be in a lot of pain right now. _

I waited for her to fall in deep sleep. Then I got up all my courage and went to face her. I brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. I looked at her perfect pink lips.

Bonnie's POV

"Oh Clemont! I forgot my bag with Dedenne! I'll be right back!" I said.

I opened Serena's room slowly only to find Ash bending over.

My eyes grew wide open as I saw him softly kiss Serena who was fast asleep. I was so close to squealing with joy when he got up and saw me. Shoot. Busted.

Ash put his finger to his lips and did a shhh sound. I nodded. I closed the door and slid down.

"Ah mann if only Serena knew! Ash really is a sly guy after all!" I giggled and left.

The next morning

Serena's POV

I woke up and stretched. I touched my lips.

I had the strangest dream…it was me kissing Ash… The kiss felt so real though… I shook my head. "Ah a dream is a dream." I thought.

I got up to get breakfast on my own for the first time. The doctor came up to me.

"Serena! How are you feeling?" He asked. "Better!" I gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, some guy called you and asked if he could speak with you. A Gary?" The doctor said.

I stopped breathing. G-GARY?

"Oh okay i'll call him. Thanks doc." I bowed and headed over to the telephone.

I started to dial his number when someone answered. A boy with a black tshirt and brown spiky hair appeared on the screen. "H-Hi Gary." I said softly. "What do you want?"

"How are you doing Serena?" He asked with a smile.

"Fine." I said sourly.

"I heard you were in the hospital..so i wanted to check up on you. You are my ex girlfriend afterall, just because we broke up doesn't mean I still don't care about you." He said.

My heart skipped a beat.

"W-well i'm doing a fine recovery." I said bitterly.

"Ah, i see. I have a question though. When are you getting discharged?"

"This friday, why?"

"Well….i've been thinking about it..and I realized how much I need you in my life. So..how about it? Do you want to get back together and explore Hoenn together? I'll treat you like a real girlfriend and I've learned my lesson. I promise to never treat you like what i've treated you before. I'll treat you like a princess. We'll hold hands, have romantic walks, and go on dates together. And i'll dedicate my time to you." He said.

I stopped breathing. "I-I don't know. I'll think about it. I have to go now." I quickly said. I was gonna hang up when he interrupted. "Wait Serena! Promise me, you'll think about it?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'll call you before Friday." "Alright." We hung up. I sank to the floor. What am I gonna do? I buried my face in my arms.

I sat in my hospital bed thinking to myself. Ash…Gary…Ash…Gary? I was so confused and i shook my head.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called.

The door opened and Ash came in. "Hi Serena..um… how you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I said. "That's great. So umm…here." He presented me with a bouquet of pink, yellow and white flowers. I opened my eyes in shock and jawdropped.

"They're beautiful, thank you Ash!" I smelled them. They smelled like honey and flowers mixed together.

"I figured that you would like these flowers since girls like them." He shrugged. "But! But they- th-they dont mean anything." He stuttered.

He sat down as I got up to face him.

"Ash… I think…I'm starting to have feelings for you… so even if i'm different…will you still like me? I-I-m not a gym leader, a pokemon trainer, or a pokemon coordinator, a ryhorn rider, even if I'm not the ideal girl that you're interested in.. …will you like me if I like you?" I bit my lip.

He just sat there in shock. A flower petal fell from my bouquet and he caught it, still in shock.

After some time, he got up.  
"I uh I have to go. bye." He left the room immediately. I sighed. "Guess he doesn't like me after all." I pouted.

Later today Ash avoided me all day. My heart sank. Everytime I went out the table to eat, he would get up and leave. When i saw him walking around in the hospital, he would turn and head to the hotel rooms upstairs. When I came outside to see him train, he ignored me and didn't even say hi.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. I saw the petals falling one by one and some already started to wilt.

It was thursday and the day before I was going to be discharged. I was going to confront Ash about this. I could not take this anymore. Anger built up and I clenched my fist.

I saw Ash eating lunch in the cafeteria and came up to him. He saw me and started to get up but i grabbed his arm. His back was facing me.

"Ash we need to talk. You've been avoiding me all day. Why is it?" I asked desperately.

"No reason." He said quickly.

"Well…my ex boyfriend Gary called. He said" I was interrupted by an outburst.

"YOUR EX BOYFRIEND IS GARY?" Ash exclaimed.

I winced at his loud voice. "That's one of my old rivals when I first started my journey. How could you date that bastard?!"

"At least he wouldn't avoid me and ignore me every time I would want to talk to him!" I shouted back.

"I- I'm thinking of going with him and traveling Hoenn with him." I said quickly.

I retreated back to my room, leaving Ash in shock, once again.

I crossed my arms. That's it. I really was going to travel with Gary. At least Gary liked me for me.

It was 9 pm at night and I wanted to explore outside the hospital. I was finally getting discharged tomorrow and Gary said he was coming to Kalos to see me. I walked around and sat on the swings at a nearby local park. It started to rain. I looked up at the sky and ran for shelter. I went under a tree and crouched down. I started to think about Ash and Gary.

Then, an umbrella hovered over me. I looked up to see Ash holding it.

"H-hi Serena." He said shyly.

Still bitter, I said "Go away. Leave me alone to think."

"If I leave you, i'll go back to the hospital and tell the doctors that you ran away by yourself."

I scoffed but gave in. I got up and we both started walking back.

It was silent and awkward for a bit.

"So..you're leaving with Gary tomorrow?" He started the conversation.

"Yeah… he's coming tomorrow to pick me up." I said.

"Do you still like him? He did dump you for a reason." Ash reminded.

"Y-yeah. He's liked me for over a year." I retaliated.

"Just because he likes you, doesn't mean you like him." Ash said.

"Why do you care?" I said sourly.

"You- like me. You only like me." He said calmly.

"What is this confidence?" I clenched my teeth.

"Am I right?" Ash said.

I gave up. "You're right. But what am I supposed to do?! You don't like me back. You could barely look at me I can't stand guys like y-

He interrupted me and dropped the umbrella. Ash grabbed my face, bent over and kissed me. I stood there in shock but closed my eyes. He kissed me. Ash Ketchum kissed me.

**AHHHH -stretches arms while in swivel chair- **

**This took me about a full hour to write. Hope you guys liked it! There's many more cute chapters to come! We're finally in the honeymoon part of the story :D**

**there's still drama dw omg. a ton of it. heheh**


	7. Chapter 7- Today we start our love

Chapter 7

_Replay_

"You- like me. You only like me." He said calmly.

"What is this confidence?" I clenched my teeth.

"Am I right?" Ash said.

I gave up. "You're right. But what am I supposed to do?! You don't like me back. You could barely look at me I can't stand guys like y-

He dropped the umbrella. Ash grabbed my face, bent over and kissed me. I stood there in shock but closed my eyes. He kissed me. Ash Ketchum kissed me.

Serena's POV

I felt the warmth of us. His lips are on my lips. I couldn't believe it. We kept kissing in the rain and we felt like no one else in the world mattered. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I just want this moment to last forever and ever.

"Don't go with Gary, Serena. Stay here and travel with me." He said calmly.

I nodded and he reacted with a hug. This wasn't just a friendly hug, but a loving hug. It felt different to me and I know it's going to be different from now on.

"That was the first kiss…" I said softly. "It's the second..but it won't matter anymore." he said.

I smiled to myself while we continued hugging in the wet cold rain.

Clemont and Bonnie were sitting in the lobby when we walked in.

"Ash! Serena! You guys are soaking wet! Go get changed or you'll catch a cold!" Clemont said.

I started to head for my room when Ash grabbed my hand and held it. I stopped and looked at him weirdly.

"I haven't been really good with love for the past couple of years that I've been traveling. I know I was dense and I always chose pokemon over girls, but I know for sure this time that this girl, i'll always put her before anything in my life. This girl, Serena is something unique."

Bonnie almost squealed to death but she tried so hard to keep it in.

"But Ash, what about your gym battles? How will you have time?" Clemont asked.

"I'll balance them, a good pokemon master should have some support and free time to relax and have fun ya know." He replied.

"Well you know Serena aint exactly your type…She's clumsy.." Clemont started.  
I glared at him to hint him to stop.

"I know."

"And she isn't a pokemon gym leader.."

"I'm aware of that."

"She doesn't really know a lot about pokemon and is barely a trainer.."

"I'll teach her more about pokemon."

"And she doesn't know how to battle per say.."

"It's not a problem to me."

"Wow Ash, you're pretty determined about her. I'd say you guys are set!" Clemont complimented. He gave us a thumbs up.

Bonnie squealed and jumped up and down. She hugged us both. "I knew it I knew it! It finally came!" She smiled and I laughed.

Later that night I looked out on my window. There was a knock. "Come in."

Ash stepped in. I turned and smiled at him.

"You're not sleeping yet?" He asked. I shook my head. "The sky is all clear and beautiful due to the rain now. It stopped raining." I said, admiring the sky.

"You should head to bed." He started walking out the door.

I stopped and grabbed his shirt. He looked at me. "What is it?"

I shook my head, "ah, its nothing. i'm just worried that what if i wake up the next day and you're back to the dense Pokemon-battling-addict- Ash again…"

"Then do you wanna sleep together?" He asked.

I denied and quickly stuttered "Oh nono that's not what I meant.."

"I see.. then let's just stay here a little bit longer." He smiled.

I looked back at the window and he came up from behind and hugged me from behind. He rested his head on my head and I started blushing.

I smiled and turned to hug him. "I like you. I really really like you Ash." I said happily.

"I know you do." He chuckled and smiled.

The next day I was discharged and right after we started to head to the next city and Ash's next gym battle. On the road there, it was rocky and unsteady so I lost balanced, tripped and fell.

"Ahhh shoot." I looked at my scraped knee.

Ash kneeled down to me. He wrapped a handkerchief around my knee and said, "Feel better, feel better, feel better!"

I made a face. -_- "It still hurts Ash.."

"You can't give up Serena." He said with a smile. He pulled me up into a hug.

We hugged for a moment but that was when it clicked.

I pulled away and stared into his eyes.

He was the boy from summer camp! Tears swelled up in my eyes and I smiled. "I found you."

He wiped my tears, "yes you did Serena. yes you did."

I gave him a small peck on the lips and quickly ran up to Bonnie blushing myself in embarrassment, also leaving Ash turning a bit pink himself.

We stopped by a small campsite to eat lunch.

"I'll go get water!" I said cheerfully. "I'll go help you Serena." Ash offered.

We walked together alone.

"Sooooo…here we are…walking…all….alone….. together…How romantic" I said in a sly voice. I went on my tiptoes and got closer to Ash's face, hinting for a small kiss.

"Yeah wouldn't want you to get kidnapped by Team Rocket again! Hey look there's the river." He said.

He walked over to the river and got a bucket of water. I sighed and shook my head.

We headed back to the campsite where Clemont was cooking spaghetti and garlic bread.

We sat down and started eating. I purposely ate messy so there would be spaghetti sauce on my lips. Ash would surely kiss me now!

"Serena you got something on your lips." Ash looked up and pointed out.

"Oh…" I acted like I didn't know.

"Here i'll help!" He offered.

I smiled and thought in my head, "yes!"

Then he took a napkin and gave it to me in my hands. I looked at it, dumbfounded.

"Thanks Ash.." I made a disappointed face.

"What's wrong Serena?" Ash asked. "You want more napkins?"

"No thanks i'm fine." I said sourly.

We stopped by a small town to rest our Pokemon and because our feet were starting to hurt.

I grabbed Ash's arm and cheerfully said, "Hey Ash, since we're gonna be here for a bit, why don't we go shopping on a date?!" I gave him the puppy dog look.

He thought for a bit and then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I remembered I needed to buy something anyways!"

"Great! Then let's go! While we were walking I purposely swung my hand to hint that I wanted to hold hands with Ash.

"He'll forsure want to hold my hand after this!" I thought.

"Serena, your hand keeps hitting my hand.."

"Oh…sorry…." I apologized, waiting for him to GRAB MY DANG HAND. I still swung my hand, hitting his hand…like how many times do i have to hit him omg.

"Do you have a hand spasm or…." He asked.

I facepalmed. "Never mind- let's just keep walking."

"Soooo….what do you have in mind to buy? Anything special for that special someone?" I asked while holding onto his arm.

"I wouldn't call it 'special..' but it would make a certain someone happy!" He replied.

"ooh what is it?" I asked carefully.

"Pokemon snacks for pikachu!" He pointed at the poke mart. "I heard they're on sale! And I heard Pokeballs and potions were on sale too! Only exclusive in this store in the whole Kalos region! Let's hurry before they run out!" He ran towards the sliding door in the blue roofed store.

"UGHHGHHHH" I let out my frustration.

Ash came out with a bag full of Pokemon treats, Pokeballs, and potions. He was walking back all happily while I trailed behind him, hitting my head and wanting to hit Ash's head. "Stupid stupid stupid! He is so dense, what happened to the Ash back at the hospital?!" I sighed. "He really sucks as a boyfriend… so much for balancing that life out." I face palmed.

~~Serena's Diary~~

November 10th….

_I gave Ash a kiss on the cheek before he battled his third battle. He soon won right after. _

December 25th…

_This was the first Christmas that I spent with someone other than my family. Ash and I walked around the street in Luminose City holding hands. We ice skated- well I mostly ice skated, Ash fell most of the time. _

December 30th - January 1st…

_Ash and I watched the fireworks go off on New Year's eve. We kissed under the fireworks. _

January 28th..

_Ash won his fourth gym battle. I wasn't there because I went shopping for his birthday gift. _

February 2nd..

_I celebrated Ash's birthday and gave him a pokemon wallet and new shoes. He surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. _

February 14th..

_I gave him chocolates on Valentine's day. He said they tasted great and that my baking skills were improving. I also fed his pokemon my delightful pokepuffs. _

May 16..

_Ash won his 8th gym badge and is now qualified to enter the pokemon Kalos league. I'm so happy for him! _

June 1st..

_Ash was going to battle Wikstrom. Before he was entering in the battle area, we secretly kissed and I hugged him for good luck. _

Ash's POV

I stepped out into the sunlight. This is my time. My time to shine. This week is the day that I will finally achieve my goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. The very best that no one ever was.

"Charizard I choose you!" I threw out my pokeball.

"Scizor, come on out!" Wikstrom called out his pokemon.

"Charizard, use steel wing!" I commanded.

"Scizor dodge it and use night slash!"

They collided and their power were about equivalent to each other.

After a long battle, my team finally pulled through.

With a good night's rest, I swept through the elite 4. Today was the day that I was going to face the champion and earn my rightful place. Diantha and I were finally going to be able to battle against each other.

"Tyrantum I need your assistance!" Diantha called out.

I took a deep breath and threw out a pokeball. "Buizel I choose you!" "Bui Bui!"

"Buizel use aqua jet!"

"Tyrantum use bite!"

"Dodge it and hit it!" I commanded. "Those jaws are really strong, but hopefully Buizel's speed will be able to barely avoid those teeth." I thought.

"Use draco meteor!" Diantha commanded.

"Buizel use sonic boom and spin on the floor to use as a countershield!" I commanded.

"Now use ice punch!" Ash punched the air.

Buizel hit Tyrantum and its jaw was frozen solid.

Diantha was shocked. "Okay use head smash on the floor to break that ice to free yourself!"

"Ah!" I stomped my feet. "Okay calm down…Buizel use water pulse!"

Buizel hit Tyrantum hard.

Tyrantum is unable to battle! The victory goes to Ash.

Diantha recalled her pokemon. "You're doing very well Ash..But you'll have no match for my last pokemon! Go Gardevoir!"

I looked at Pikachu. "Let's do this once and for all. Are you ready buddy?" "Pi pikachu!"

Pikachu vs Gardevoir! BAAATTTTTLLLLEEE BEGIN!

**This chapter was a kind of slow chapter…. My brain hurts from studying SAT's… enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8- New to this love

**just to hint...the bold is the author's comments i think i made a comment or two below... (x **

Chapter 8

Gardevoir and Pikachu both fought ferociously but after a long match, Gardevoir fell short.

"And pikachu is the winner! The victory goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Ash stood there frozen for a long time. As if time were to be frozen and stopped and that nothing else mattered. Today was finally his day.

He looked up and saw his face with Pikachu right next to him on the big screen projector.

Ash smiled and almost wanted to cry.

Diantha walked up to him and shook his hand. "Ash, are you ready to take on the new title, as Champion of Kalos?"

Ash took one look at Pikachu and then looked over to Serena. They both nodded and smiled.

Then he looked back at Diantha. "I'm ready and I proudly accept."

The crowd roared.

Some fan girls crowded him and asked for his autograph.

"Oh my gooood he's SOOO hot, i wonder if he's single!"

"I heard he is!"

"Wow i can't wait to make him my boyfriend!"

"what! I'M gonna be HIS girlfriend first!"

The girls chattered and dragged Ash away.

Serena just stood there as Clemont and Bonnie approached her. She watched her boyfriend get carried off by other girls and just stood there doing nothing, because there wasn't anything that she could do.

"Don't let it get to you Serena, its just for maybe a week or so and then it'll die down." Bonnie patted Serena's back.

"I hope so.." Serena said sadly.

A couple hours after, Ash was in his room. There was a knock.

"Babe, may I come in?" Serena asked. "mhm the door's unlocked!" Ash called back.

Serena entered and hugged him. "I never got a chance to hug you today, you were so busy. But I'm so proud of you!"

Ash smiled. "I know, I've missed you. Without your support, i never would have been here today."

"Soooooo Mr…Champion huh…" Serena teased. "Ash Ketchum, Kalos Champion!" Serena motioned her hands. "I like it!" She smiled.

Ash sat down and Serena sat on his lap. "I heard your coronation is tonight around 8, do you have anyone in mind as your escoooorrrt" Serena hinted although she already knew the answer.

"Well, I did get this special escort a corsage so we could match there." Ash winked. Serena blushed.

He got up and opened the fridge. Ash took out a light pink and white flower with a golden band for the wrist. He gave it to Serena and she gasped in awe. "It's beautiful Ash!"

"Picked it out myself." He boasted. Serena gave him a look of doubt. "really now?"

He shook his head and scratched it. "Okay no Bonnie might have helped me pick out the colors…just a tad bit of help." He chuckled nervously.

"So since the coronation is tonight, I need to get ready NOW! It's in 4 hours Ash! I'm not ready for this I need to buy a dress, do my hair, makeup, nails, face. Oh no!" Serena gasped. She got up from Ash's bed. "I need to go shopping. Okay bye hun! I'll be back soon!" She kissed Ash's cheek and waved bye as she scurried out the door. Ash called out "Don't forget to wear pink or white!"

A couple minutes after Serena left, a bunch of reporters and photographers came in Ash's room and asked him a bunch of questions.

"Ash Ketchum, new successor of Diantha, how did you feel about winning the Kalos league?"

"What did you and Pikachu feel like when you first saw Gardevoir fall?"

"What were you thinking of when you first stepped into the Kalos league? How about your first ever pokemon journey?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? Are you single? Is there anyone in mind that you specifically thought of?" The reporters bombarded and overwhelmed Ash with these tremendous amounts and blunt questions.

"Calm down guys, easy!" Ash said, putting his hands in front in defense.

"I didn't really feel anything, but I knew that Pikachu and I were going to win, so we fought hard and we worked for this. We knew that today was that day, that I would finally achieve my goal. Even though I may have only won a league, I know that being a pokemon master is also another goal that I had in mind. I first thought that this was going to be a challenge, and it was. Battling all of those hard gym leaders and having my friends to support me all the way through made me realize how important it is to trust one another and trust your pokemon and also to trust yourself. I woke up late on my first day of my Pokemon Journey, and all the Kanto starters were taken, so i was stuck with Pikachu. We didn't get along very well but after spending so much time together, we got that bond. I saved pikachu from a group of spearows` attacking us and in the end, pikachu was the one who shocked all of them. That was when we knew we trusted each other. I knew that both of us could achieve anything we came through." Ash replied.

"And what about your love life? Is it true that you're dating Iris from the Unova League?" One reporter asked.

"Yup it's toootaally official!" Ash said sarcastically. "No just joking, I'm going out with this wonderful girl named Serena from the Kalos Region." He added to clarify things up.

The reporters bowed and thanked him for his time. They exited the room and Ash knocked out due to fatigue. He'd been through a lot today. "I'll just take a short nap before I get ready for the coronation.." He yawned and soon drifted off.

"Ash! Ash wake up!" Serena shook Ash. He woke up groggily. "ahhh what time is it?" He asked.

"It's around 6, you still have time to get ready. I just finished shopping and all i have to do is leave in about 15 minutes to go get my hair and makeup done." Serena said happily.

"May I turn on the tv? Maybe there's some news about you!" Serena said as she pressed the power button on the remote.

Ash got up and sat on his couch. Serena followed suit and sat on Ash's lap. He held her waist and said, "Yeah I remember before I napped that some reporters came up to me. Maybe they finished and already uploaded it."

~Todaaay on Pokemon Live! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town defeated the undefeated Diantha and is getting crowned later tonight at the coronation! He is your average teenager with jet black hair running around with a cute yellow mouse pokemon, his favorite and first companion, Pikachu! After a long battle against Gardevoir, Pikachu remained standing! This means that he is now the new successor! Who will be able to challenge him next? Who will win the title and to his heart?"~

Serena eyed the tv suspiciously.

~It was rumored that Ash Ketchum, new Champion of Kalos is dating Iris, the Pokemon Gym leader and Dragon Master from the Unova League. Let's see what they have to say about this!~

Serena looked at Ash. Ash said, "don't worry, it's just a bunch of gossip, I said that you were my girlfriend." Ash said, but with a little nervous feeling.

~On the tv it showed Ash's face. "Yup it's totaaaaalllly official! I'm going out with this wonderful girl." Ash said with a smile on his face.~

Serena immediately shut off the tv and stood up to face Ash. "OH SO MUCH FOR THE 'I SAID THAT YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND'" Serena put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you just said that!" She said, building up her anger.

"Serena, it's a gossip show! They must have cut out my words when I said 'I'm dating this wonderful girl named Serena from the Kalos Region!" Ash tried to explain but it didn't quite convince Serena.

"Oh it certainly didn't LOOK like it when you said 'YUP it's TOOOTAALY official with that smile on your face!" She huffed.

"Babe look i'm sorry we'll just go to the news reporters and clear it up at the coronation okay?" Ash pleaded.

"No. YOU'LL go and clear it up. As for now, I'm through." Serena took her things and left the room. She closed the door with a SLAM.

Ash groaned and sat down in his couch. "What am I gonna do now…"

6:30

6:45

7:00 _The clock ticked by slowly…. tick tick tock..tick tock…_

7:15

7:30

Ash stared at the clock and once again redialed Serena's number. No answer. He sighed and shook his head. Clemont came in the room. "Ash, it's time to go to the coronation. Are you ready?" Clemont said.

"Have you kept in contact with Serena? Do you know if she's coming?" Ash asked.

Clemont shook his head. "No, she never said anything to me. I haven't seen her since this morning."

Ash looked at his corsage and stared at it. "Oh Serena, if only you were here. I'm so sorry…" He said to himself sadly.

"Maybe she'll come later Ash, i'm sorry." Clemont said.

"Yeah maybe. Okay. Let's go." Ash said, with his eyes looking down.

At the ceremony, Iris, Misty, May and Dawn all showed up. Iris was wearing a cream colored fluffy dress that sort of looked like a tutu that was knee length, Misty was wearing a yellow sparkly floor ankle length dress, May was wearing a red high low dress and Dawn wore a black body con dress that was about thigh length.

"Ah, I'm so glad you guys made it!" Ash said. He hugged every single old companion one by one.

"Yeah wouldn't miss it for the world!" Misty said.

"Ash did you see the news? I am SOO sorry but I swear I had NOTHING to do with it." Iris said.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Ash reassured.

"But where's your escort? Shouldn't Serena be here?" May asked curiously.

"I dont think she's coming. She sort of got upset about the news…" Ash said sadly.

Dawn gasped. "So you dont have an escort?"

He nodded. "But that's not really important…the only thing important right now is that if she were to be here to support me.."

"But we all have escorts, see Misty came with Brock, Dawn came with Barry, and I'm going with Drew!" May said.

"But what about Iris?" asked Ash. May said, "Cilan wasn't able to come, he had a family emergency so he stood Iris up last minute."

"Ahaha, both our escorts stood us up, high five.." Ash joked, but not in his regular enthusiastic voice.

"I know! How about you be each other's escorts?" Dawn suggested. Ash looked at Iris nervously, "If its alright with you Iris? I know it's a bit awkward right now…but…is it okay?"

Iris winked, "It's not a big deal! Just for one night ya know!" She smiled at her female friends.

They all sat in a rounded table as Diantha started to give her speech.

**(I'm not really good at writing speeches…sooo…let's just say it was long, passionate, and tearful LOL) **

The audience applauded.

Then, Serena entered in, wearing a beautiful pink floor length dress with the prettiest glass slippers that could have out shown every girl in the room. Her pink and white corsage really brightened the room. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair curled and lengthy, reaching her back. The dress color scheme really brought out her hazel eyes and honey colored hair.

Dawn noticed Serena looking at their table and glanced at Iris, and motioned something.

"Look, your 'girlfriend-who-stood-you-up-today-finally-arrived." Dawn said sarcastically.

Iris looked at Ash. Ash stood up and said, "I better go talk to her."

"Ash do you really think Serena is okay? I mean, i could go talk to her, if you want. You know, some girl to girl talk. Besides, you might get called up anytime soon." Iris offered.

"Really? That'd be awesome. Thanks. But can you tell her to come to me afterwards? I wanna apologize to her for today." Ash said, eating his fried chicken.

"You can count on me." Iris winked.

Serena's POV

Iris started walking up to me. "Hi, I'm Iris, Pokemon Gym leader and Dragon Tamer of Unova, only the best in the world, Nice to meet you." She offered her hand. I shook it. "Hi, Iris.. May I please speak to Ash?" I asked.

"Um, Ash says he doesn't wanna talk to you right now, since you stood him up and all." Iris flipped her hair and was fidgeting with her nails.

"R-really?" I asked, with a small crack in my voice.

"Yeah. Really. So he asked me to be his escort for the night. It looks like were dating huh, just like that gossip show said." She boasted.

"Well you're wrong and that TV show is wrong because I'm his rightful and current girlfriend!" I argued back.

Iris came close to me and looked into my eyes.

"Well you know what? That's not that the audience thinks now huh? Now look, Ash's popularity is sooooarrring right now. A lot of pretty girls are in line waiting to get him. But if someone not as popular as me, ok lets say you- for example- is dating THE Ash Ketchum, they wouldn't believe it. But let's say if I were to date Ash, they'd leave him alone because they surely wouldn't wanna mess with me." Iris said in a sneaky voice. "I am a dragon tamer after all."

I sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am a nobody…But that doesn't give you any right to take Ash from me like that!" I started to raise my voice.

Iris whispered in my ear, "At least I can get him in bed with me faster than a ninjask flying around the world heheh"

I slapped Iris hard. It echoed in the room. "You little BITCH" I screamed.

Ash turned and got up. "Serena! Iris!" He yelled.

Iris looked at me for half a second. "So you think you could win like this huh- think again." She whispered.

Iris started to pretend to cry. Her fake croconaw tears **(haha get it cus 'crocodile tears' [form of speech as in fake tears] i am soooo [not] funny…) **dripped down her face. Ash came up to us.

"Serena! What did you do to Iris? Apologize immediately!" Ash raised his voice at me.

"Ash…I didn't mean to- I…" I started, walking up to him and opening my arms in for a hug.

He pushed me away. "And I didn't mean to say that in the interview. But you slapping Iris is unforgivable. Apologize or we're over. We can't be together if you treat my friends like that." He said.

I looked at Iris who stopped crying and smiled evilly at me. She stuck her tongue out.

I looked back up at Ash who was helping Iris get up.

"Never. I'll never apologize. So you know WHAT Ash Ketchum? I can't stand you always being friends with girls like HER." I pointed at Iris.

"Then we both can't stand each other. We're done, Serena. Let's go Iris." Iris hung onto Ash's arm, pointed at the fact that she was holding his arm, stuck her tongue out again and mouthed to me, "and that..is how you play this game." She turned and leaned her head on Ash's arm, who didn't seem to mind.

I threw my corsage down and saw the flower petals fall apart. I ran out the room with tears pouring down all over my face. This was really the end of Ash Ketchum and I.

**ohhhh maannnnnn...ok i was gonnnnaaa end this series in this chapter but then i took a nap and had a dream about this. And it gave me a wonderful idea, so i'll just continue it a teennsy bit more. ehehehe Poor Serena though! :c**

**Okay I really made Iris sound like a bitch...but i'm so sorry Iris LOLOL okay! Enjoy! And you guys should review and tell me what should happen next! so maybe it'll give me an idea on what to write for the next chapter! I wrote this chapter and when I re-read it..it got me to the edge of my seat... makes me wanna read more AHAHA**


	9. Chapter 9-Happily Ever After

Chapter 9

Serena's POV

"Serena! Open the door! Open the door! I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. It's me, Bonnie. Please open the door." Bonnie pleaded. She kept knocking my door.

I sulked in my bed with tissues and had a tearstained face.

"Go away Bonnie." I said.

"Okay bye…." Bonnie sadly walked away. I heard her footsteps slowly get softer and softer until there were no more sound coming from the door.

I sat up and hugged myself. I checked my phone. Not a single text from Ash but had at least 15 text messages from Clemont and Bonnie. I sighed. "15 text messages and not even 1 from you…"

I got up to go to the bathroom to wash up my face. I looked like someone barfed on me. My hair was equivalent to a rattata's nest and my makeup looked worse than a jinx putting on makeup blindfolded.

I decided to take a shower to calm myself down, and then afterwards I was finally going to step out of the trainer hotel in the pokemon center. It had been a week since I broke up with Ash. I turned on the TV in the bathroom to see what the news were about.

~Today on Pokemon Live! we have Master Ash, winning another battle! He's battled over 100 trainers in just less than a week and he is still sweeping the area! Will he ever be defeated? The camera zoomed up to Ash's calm and somewhat slightly sad face.~

In the corner I saw Iris and Dawn cheering Ash on in their frilly cheerleading outfits along with the rest of his fangirl club. I rolled my eyes.

After the shower I dressed into my normal clothes and headed to the Pokemon Cafeteria. At first I stayed at the Pokemon Kalos League Hotel, the finest hotel yet. The most expensive hotel in all of Kalos, but I got to stay in for free since I was Ash's girlfriend. Now that we've broken up, the price of the stay was far too expensive and besides, I wouldn't want to stay in the same Hotel as Ash. I know that in a month he'll move into the facility and soon stay there from time to time. The news said that he was still going to travel but he'll return once a week for a new challenger every time so his schedule was booked.

I started to walk outside to see the sunlight for the first time in a while.

"Fennekin! come on out!" I threw up the poke ball and the little fox came out to stretch.

"Will you help me search for some berries?" I asked politely. "Fen Fen!" It wagged its tail happily.

We started walking around the city and found the local park. We walked down memory lane where I saw the path that Ash, Bonnie, Clemont and I walked down before Ash registered before entering the league. I smiled sadly. I looked at the fountain that Ash and I rested at while Clemont and Bonnie had to buy something from the pokemart. I remembered splashing him with water and we got into a playful water fight. I ended up drying his hair. I remembered him hugging my waist and kissing my hand, which made me blush redder than a tomato berry.

I sat at the same spot that we were at, at the fountain. Then, I saw heard someone's footsteps. I quickly got up and hid behind a tree. After a couple of minutes, I peeked to see who it was.

It was Ash, in disguise. I figured he had to put on a disguise because he IS the champion and is rated the top 10 hottest guys of the pokemon world. I saw him look at the fountain for the longest time. He probably was thinking of us.

I watched him sit there and play with the water a bit…until his phone rang.

"Hello? This is Ash."

"Ash! Just a reminder that you have a battle tomorrow schedule with this kid. He seems to be really good on the look of his profile. Keep your guard up!" the voice said.

"Alright thanks. I'm just around the city sightseeing." He replied.

"We'll talk more. Lates." The voice hung up.

"OHHHH MY FREEAAAAAKINNN GOOOOOOOOOOOOODNESSSS IS THAT THE ASH KETCHUM?! MASTER AAAASSSSSHHHHH!" Girls screamed and called out.

I saw Ash sweatdrop. He started to run for it. "Should I take the chance…. ahhh he's in trouble." I thought. I sucked up all my guts and started to run toward Ash. My mom made me do track when I was little so i had the speed to catch up with him.

I grabbed his hand, "Ash follow me!" "S-Serena!?"

We ran into the pokemon center and up into my room. I quickly closed the door. "Whew…" I sighed. Then i started to blush. I started to stutter. "I um saw that you were in trouble so i decide to help out. I wasn't stalking you or anything I promise!" I defended myself. I started turning crazy red as he started to get closer. He cornered me at the door and put his arm to block me from running away and he started to lean in. It looked like he was about to kiss me.

"You know….we still can start over, Serena.." He whispered.

I looked into his eyes defiantly. "In a couple of weeks, i'm leaving this city. I'll forget about you! I don't need you Ash Ketchum!"

"I'm sorry Serena. I really am sorry. I should have trusted you and I should have been more careful of my words especially during a gossip show interview.." He started.

"I really don't wanna remember you.." I said, looking down.

"Then try to forget about me." He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against my lips. My eyes were wide open due to shock._ Did he really just…_

I closed my eyes and started to kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his waist when I suddenly opened my eyes and pushed him away. I couldn't even look at him.

I opened the door and pointed the way out. "Get out. Now I know you're just playing with me."

"Serena, you're still hard to get…why won't you understand my feelings for you?" He pleaded.

"Get. Out. Or Fennekin will burn you to a crisp." I threatened.

"Fine. I don't need you, or your support or anything from you. I could have been champion months ago but I'm pretty sure you slowed me down." He shot back.

"Then leave." I said calmly, crossing my arms.

He left and slammed the door.

I hugged myself and started crying once more.

I headed into the Pokemon Center Kitchen after an hour or so and started whipping out some baking materials. To get my mind off of Ash, I decided to do the only thing that I'm best at. Baking. I stayed up all night to make the perfect cake. It wasn't too sweet but wasn't plain and bland. It was a strawberry covered cake with a dollop of whipped cream. I cut a slice and ate it. It was delicious!

I gave it some thought. "Maybe I should give a slice to Ash…" I shook my head and stared at the cake.

~1 month later~

Serena saw a store in the city that she could afford to rent. She decided to open up a small bakery. Ash saw her store open from the window and smiled while sitting on the windowsill.

Serena brought out some pans from her bike and started walking toward her store entrance when Ash walked by and bumped into her. There was a loud CRASH. She looked at Ash who kept on walking and she bent down to pick up the pans.

Just then, Ash came back and bent down to help her pick it up. Serena smiled and looked at Ash. Ash looked at Serena and smiled back.

When they finished, Ash took it and carried it in the store for her.

~1 week later~

Serena tried to pull up a crate of eggs, flour and milk but didn't have the strength to get it up the curb.

Ash walked by and helped her pull it in.

Serena watched Ash pulled the materials in and she smiled to herself.

Ash woke up and yawned. He stretched and got out of bed, preparing for a new battle from a new challenger.

He opened his hotel door to find a small slice of strawberry cake with a note.

"Good luck. -Serena." He read the note. He smiled and took a bite of it.

That night when Serena was about to close the store, she was cleaning the tables when she saw a red rose with a note attached to it. "It was delicious. Thanks. -Ash." Once she saw that it was signed by Ash, she smiled and smelled the rose. Serena looked out at the window display and looked at the shining moon.

In the distance, Ash was hiding behind a tree and watching Serena smile, smiling to himself, with his arms folded. He then walked back to his hotel.

One day when Serena saw a delivery man come in her store with a bouquet of red roses.

She thanked the man and accepted it.

She saw a note and read it. "I have an extra ticket to my battle today. -Ash" Attached was a ticket. Serena giggled and held the roses to her heart.

Ash opened his door to find another piece of cake at the foot of his door. He chuckled. Today was that day. He knew it.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it Ivysaur and use razor leaf!"

"Pikachu use iron tail!"

"Ivysaur no!"

Ivysaur is unable to battle. The winner is Pikachu and the victory goes to Ash!

Ash's POV

I hope Serena came, I got her a front row ticket… In the corner of my eye I saw a girl in a pink bowler hat. She had caramel-honey colored hair and was finding a seat. Serena. I smiled.

I battled hard and still kept my place as Champion. The crowd cheered and I glanced over to see Serena looking at me and smiling. "She's so cute." I thought.

I looked at her to make sure that our eyes made contact and motioned her to come over to me. She looked to the right and then to the left and then pointed to herself and mouthed "me?"

I nodded.

She slowly stepped out on the area and the crowd was quiet. I took a mic and said, "This girl, has reminded me to never give up on what I believe in. She is the reason in why I'm still here, to this day. Thank you Serena. Thank you for supporting me. You were always there to watch my gym battles, watch me grow as a stronger trainer. I couldn't have made it here without you."

I took a deep breath and softly kissed her.

I pulled away and said, "will you have the honor of being my girlfriend again?"

I looked at her face and she started crying again, but with tears of joy. They frightened me at first but once i realized that she nodded and that they were tears of happiness, I too, felt like I was going to explode inside.

I hugged her and smiled. I kissed her forehead. Nothing else mattered to me right now, other than the fact that my Serena finally forgave me for my actions and that she's back besides me.

The crowd squealed and cheered while the fangirl club sighed and some even started crying.

I smiled at Serena and teased, "So much for 'leaving this city'" I said as I put my hands on her shoulders.

Serena looked up and said, "Ash, I was speaking to Bonnie the other day and I learned that you've liked me for a really long time."

I was dumbfounded. "What?" I asked.

"Remember when you said, 'that was the second kiss..' in the rain… Bonnie told me that you snuck in a kiss in the hospital. I was sleeping! How childish.." Serena said in a teasing tone.

She grabbed my face and kissed me unexpectedly and passionately. I tried to push me away and thought that it was embarrassing for the girl to start the kiss!

"What are you doing Serena!" I started to blush.

"I guess…I made you fall for me!" She said.

The End.

**I hope you guys liked it! Aahaha I'm so sad that this story is now over :( **

**Now I have nothing to do for the next month of my summer other than study my drivers ed and SAT LOLOL. But I'm so glad that you guys really gave me good feedback thank you so much for reading I enjoyed writing this as much as you guys reading it! I really appreciate it :) **


	10. Season 2 Update Info!

I'm veeerrry excited to be starting a new season 2 series with more romance and drama! Be sure to check it out soon guys

I'll keep you guys updated and posted :D

This season will be more lengthy, but also it will take more time to write so please be patient! Thank you for all the wonderful feedback and reviews on my first story. I hope you guys like season 2!

Also it's a little more cute in romance since Serena did get her guy ((;

She just still has to deal with hardships lololololol


	11. S2 Chapter 1: A break

Chapter 1

"Babe, you've been overworking yourself. How would you like it if we took a break and went on a vacation for our upcoming 2 year anniversary?" I suggested.

I was sitting on the bed Ash's hotel suite, reading a book on the latest volume of my favorite magazine, Pokemon Vogue. Ash was in the shower, all sweaty after his recent battle.

"After I finish a battle with my next challenger!" Ash replied.

"That's what you said 4 months ago!" I called back.

He opened the bathroom door and came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Okay fine, i'll make a schedule change and ask if we can take a week off and we can go on vacation."

I smiled and flipped a page. "I was thinking of going to the Orange Islands. I heard it's pretty there." I said, focused on reading the article.

"Sure, i've been there and it's really nice." Ash said, sitting down next to me.

"On one condition." He started. I looked up. "What?" I asked.

"Can you pweease dry my hair?" He gave me the cutest pouty face while his towel draped over his messy jet black hair.

I laughed and sat up. He sat on the edge of his bed while i stood between his legs and i started to dry his hair. He held my waist and smiled.

"Poor Ash, he's probably exhausted from all the battling he's done over the past year…" I thought to myself.

"All done! Now can we go to the Orange Islands?!" I begged.

Ash pulled me down and we landed on the bed together. He motioned me to come closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and started to close his eyes. I smiled to myself and we both fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and got out of bed. Ash was still sleeping. I stood next to his bedside and crouched down to have an even eye level with the sleepy Ash. I leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

2 hours later….

Ash called the Pokemon League and said that he would be taking a break for a week for a vacation. After some time the board agreed and said that he will only have 5 days for a vacation before more trainers swarm in to challenge him again.

I got up and said, "Ash I have to go and pack." He hung up the phone. "Sure." He smiled.

I started to walk out the door when he grabbed my wrist. I turned and looked at him.

"Can I have a one kiss?" He pouted at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"I already gave you one today!" I argued. He shook his head. "I'm not letting you go till you doooo~~" He teased.

"Fine, fine." I grabbed his face, went on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "There. Satisfied?" I put my arms behind my back and looked up at him.

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Are you kidding me.."

He started to lean towards me as I started to back up. I bumped into a counter as he cornered me. He leaned in and started to kiss me as I leaned backwards, still kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around him and he held my waist. Finally he pulled away and a bright smile came up on his face.

I turned to grab my bag and walked out the door, waving bye and blowing him an air kiss.

He smiled and closed the door.

I turned to the hallway. "That weirdo…he's been so greedy for kisses lately…" I laughed to myself as I walked down the hallway to pack for our upcoming vacation.

We arrived at the Orange Islands and walked to the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokemon cent- OHH MY GOSH AREN'T YOU ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN, 2 YEAR CHAMPION OF THE KALOS REGION?!" Nurse joy shrieked.

Ash immediately blushed and said, "Ha yeah…" He said nervously.

"May I ask you a hugeeee favor Mr Ketchum?" Nurse Joy asked.

Ash looked up from signing his paperwork. "Yeah sure what's up?"

"Will the famous Ash Ketchum visit the Pokemon School demonstrate some of his battling skills and show off his pokemon for the next 3 days? It would be a delight for the upcoming trainers to see what it's like to battle. It gives them an inspiration." Nurse Joy said with pleading eyes.

Ash thought for a while and looked at me. I looked at him and nodded at him with a smile. He turned to Nurse Joy and said, "sure, why not? If its about battling, then of course i'd be down!" He said with enthusiasm.

"That's wonderful! The school is just a block down from the Pokemon Center. You have to arrive there at 10:00 am, and you'll have a complementary lunch at 12 and then you can leave right after lunch. So technically you'll just be volunteering for a little less than 2 hours. You will be able to continue your vacation for the rest of your week after just less than 6 hours of volunteering! But, if there is any problem at all, you can always tell the director in charge and she'll take care of it. I hope you enjoy your stay here!" Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

Ash nodded and started to get our luggage. I took our keys and started to head to the elevator.

When we finally opened the door to our room, I immediately threw myself on the bed and stretched. "Ahhhh finally. We finally get to spend our own time together in peace at last." I said happily.

It was 5:30 and I was already exhausted from the plane ride here. I started to drift off on the comfy water bed. The room had a water theme to it where you could actually see water pokemon swimming in the tubes of your room. It looked like a mini aquarium in a room! Ash unloaded his luggage and sat next to me. I put my arms around his waist and he lied down.

"mmmm isnt' this the cutest aqua themed room ever!?" I murmured, falling asleep.

"Serena, we should shower and then start heading down for dinner soon…" Ash's stomach was growling.

I giggled. "Okay…just a few more minutes… it's not that often that I get to spend alone time with you.."

Ash kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me, as I used his arm as a pillow.

1 hour later…

We headed down and headed towards the cafeteria. Just then, screams echoed the hall and room.

"OH. MY. GOD. ISN'T THAT THE ASH KETCHUM?!" A girl screamed.

At least 40 girls screamed and ran faster towards Ash than a tauros pack rampaging like its' rear end was on fire.

They crowded Ash and I got trampled and pushed out of the crowd. Ash was stuck in the middle.

But I just smiled and admired from afar.

He took out his sharpie and started to sign and give out autographs and posed with selfies and pictures. After a couple minutes, security came through and pushed the girls out to give Ash some alone time, including me.

"Um excuse me sir, I'm with Ash Ketchum, I'm his girlfriend." I tried to explain.

"Yeah. And I'm his uncle." replied an officer. I scoffed, but waited outside, knowing that I would lose this bicker.

Ash noticed my distress and quickly took an extra plate and piled it with food. It had my favorite dishes and he motioned his eyes to go to the elevator. I understood and started to walk there.

I was waiting for him in our room as he came in soon after I arrived.

"Thanks sweetie." I said as he handed me the dinner plate. We both ate and laughed. Our conversations were normal and I thought that this vacation was going to end well.

That night I started to look into the Orange Island Tourist Guidebook.

"Ash, Sunburst Island looks really pretty! After your volunteering, do you wanna sail there on Blastoise? It's neighbor islands with Mandarin so it'll just be a 10 minute ride from our hotel to that beach!" I admired the pretty corals and sand in the article.

Ash came out of the shower and started to dry his hair. He peeked over. "Sure Serena. Whatever you would like."

I smiled and hugged the book to my chest. "This is gonna be great!" I thought to myself.

The next morning we walked to the Mandarin Pokemon Training School, holding hands and taking pictures of monuments on the way there. I looked at my gps and said, "ooh it says to turn right and we'll be here."

We arrived and entered the building.

"Good morning Mr Ketchum! Nurse Joy said that you would be helping out in showing the trainers with some battling skills and techniques for the next 3 days! It is such an honor to actually meet THE Ash Ketchum in person! My name is Mia, the director in charge of this facility. Please follow me to the first classroom that you'll be the speaking in." Mia said politely.

I followed behind Ash who followed behind Mia.

Mia opened the door. "Hello class, this is Ash Ketchum, Kalos Champion. He will be showing his pokemon today and helping you with your battle skills. Please be polite to him and his manager."

I opened my mouth to speak to Mia. "Oh Mia I'm actually his girl-…"

"Gotta go! Bye!" Mia left the room quickly. I sighed and just sat down and looked at the classroom. The students had a majority of teenage girls around my age.

The girls all stared at Ash. One girl said, "whats so great about Kalos Region?" She scoffed and filed her nails.

Ash sweated. "Uhhh okay Kalos is a really great region, as to the other regions i've visited. They have really unique pokemon there and they have thriving bakeries and wonderful bright cities." He started.

"Are you gonna show us your pokemon, or not?" One girl demanded.

"Uh…okay then I guess…" Ash threw a pokeball. "Charizard, I need your assistance!"

The large orange Pokemon roared and spread its wings in pride. Everyone jawdropped.

I smiled and thought, "thats my boyfriend..!"

Ash started to explain his story of how he met Charizard with more confidence in his voice. The girls started to admire Ash. After an hour, I couldn't decide whether they were fawning over him, or his Charizard…. I eyed the girls suspiciously.

One girl raised her hand. "Um Mr Ketchum? Will you please demonstrate how to throw a poke ball correctly?"

"It's really quite simple. You just throw it outwards and it'll come back to you once your pokemon reappears and you just need to catch it." Ash explained.

The girl threw a meek toss and pouted. "I need help, I dont have the confidence to do it…"

"Let me help." Ash came over to the girl, who was named Christine and stood behind her. He held her arm and did a slow motion of how she should throw the pokeball. She smiled and said, "Wow, no wonder you're a pokemon champion. Not only is your pokemon but you're pretty strong yourself."

I sat up and glared at her. "She totally faked that just to get close with MY Ash." I thought to myself.

All the girls sighed dreamily and stared at him.

The bell rang. It was 12:00. YES. I thought to myself, "Finally."

I walked out and Ash followed. "The first day wasn't too bad. It was quite fun actually." He smiled.

We walked to the cafeteria and got our food. I had a tray of food and was walking behind Ash. As soon as Ash sat down, a swarm of bee drills - I mean girls all sat next to him, excluding me.

I wrinkled my eyebrows and just stood there, dumbfounded.

The girls immediately started to chatter and talk to Ash like they were all in a relationship with him. They fed him strawberries and different sorts of food.

I gave up trying to make room so I ended up sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria, sitting by myself and eating my lunch, looking at Ash sadly.

I walked out and Ash called me from behind. "Serena! Wait up!" I stopped and looked back.

He started to pant. "Whew. Hey, why'd you suddenly leave like that?"

"Oh I just wanted to exercise after eating so much food." I lied and forced a smiled.

He took my hand. "Okay now that we're done for the day, do you wanna go to Sunburst island?" He looked at me eagerly.

I nodded happily, forgetting about the cafeteria dilemma.

I packed my bathing suit and we both left the hotel. We rented a Lapras to ride to the island and soon made it there. I put on my sunglasses and sunhat. Ash and I sat down on the chairs and started putting on sunblock.

He started to put some on my face and tapped my nose with sunblock.

"Hey!" I laughed. I smeared some sunscreen back in revenge on his face. He resisted and we wrestled until we fell in the sun, giggling like little immature kids in preschool.

I got up and pulled his arm into the ocean. Then I splashed water at him and he splashed back.

He held up a finger and said, "Wait a moment I'll be right back. Stay right where you are." He turned to the shore and ran to a shack.

I sat on a rock, admiring the pretty colorful corals.

Ash returned and gave me a pair of pink snorkels and goggles. He had a matching blue pair.

I put them on with a small smile and he took my hand. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we both dived into the water.

We swam and saw all the pretty Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, and Krabby. We held hands while swimming, not letting each other go.

Then we saw a school of beautiful pink luvdisc. They swam around us and surrounded us and did a little playful dance.

Soon, i started to get a little tired so I motioned to go back.

It was 8 and time to return to our hotel in Mandarin.

We packed up and left Sunburst Beach and Island Resort.

After showering and brushing our teeth we both fell asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning we went to the pokemon school again. I winced a little, hoping that the girls would stop flirting with Ash. "Just endure it Serena." I thought to myself.

The girls immediately surrounded Ash and gave him a bunch of chocolate and gifts. He smiled and thanked them.

"Serena, can you be a dear and hold these for me?" Ash gave me 4 bagfuls of gifts to hold and I scoffed in surprise.

The girls walked him to the classroom, and one girl, Kelly had her arms around Ash's right arm while another girl named Bella had her arms in his left arm. They were giggling and he seemed to be social and polite to them. I followed behind the crowd, struggling with the bags.

After an hour the students walked outside to the battlefield and admired Ash ride his Charizard.

Christine raised her hand. "Ohhh ohh Mr Ketchum! May I ride Charizard?" She begged.

He thought about it for a while and answered, "Sure, why not?"

"Me me! Me afterwards! I'm after her!" The girls cheered and jumped up and down excitedly.

Ash picked up Christine and put her on Charizard. Then he climbed on and held Christine's waist.

I dropped the bags and put my arms on my hips and huffed in frustration.

Finally the bell rang and I immediately grabbed Ash's arm. "Um Ash, dear, Let's go eat lunch at this pretty cute cafe I found." I pulled him away from the thirsty girls. We ran out the door before the girls trampled us and tried to follow.

At the cafe, we sat and ate lunch. Then I ordered a strawberry banzai bowl. He started to feed me strawberries when 3 girls came up.

"Are..you Ash Ketchum?" the middle girl asked. Ash turned his head and nodded, eating his strawberry.

"M-may we have an autograph from you?" The girl stuttered. He looked into his bag and took out his pen. "Sure. who is this for?" He asked.

"To Kathy." The girl said nervously, trying to not make eye contact. She was blushing.

The other 2 girls gave their books for Ash to sign also.

They bowed and all said thank you in unison. Ash waved bye to them and turned to start continuing to feed me. Before he could spoon a scoop of banzai in my mouth, a bigger crowd of girls appeared. "Mr Ketchum, may we have a picture with you?"

Ash got up and said, "Sure." His voice was slightly annoyed and I giggled silently. "It's so cute when Ash gets frustrated." I thought to myself.

But my giggling stopped when a girl pushed me out of the chair and another asked to take a picture for her. I nodded and took the picture. Then again got pushed out of the growing crowd. I stomped my foot and took my bag. I was going to return to the hotel. Now I'm the one frustrated.

I took a few steps and saw Ash smiling and making funny faces with the girls. I tightened my grip on my bag and started to walk towards the hotel, with small tears watering in my eyes.

After an hour, Ash opened the door and said, "Serena? You were here the whole time? Why didn't you say anything about leaving?" I was quiet.

He got dressed in his pajamas and got into bed. He turned to face me. "Serena, what's wrong?" He asked, pleadingly.

I turned my back to him and shut off the light. I threw the blanket over my head.

He sighed.

I quietly cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning…

"Serena, you look awful. Your eyes are swollen, are you okay?" Ash grabbed my shoulders.

I faked a smile and said, "Yeah of course, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I lied again.

"Let's go to the school now. Today's your last day." I said, trying to force myself in the most cheerful mood as possible.

He eyed me suspiciously but agreed.

We headed in the classroom. I sat in my chair, watching Ash talk.

The girls put away their makeup and looked bright and cheerful. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _Thank god today is the last day._ I thought to myself.

Christine immediately shot her hand up and asked bluntly. "Mr Ketchum, do you have a girlfriend?"

Ash started, "Actually I d-.."

"Great! I'll volunteer as tribute!" She clapped her hands excitedly and ran up to Ash. She snuggled close to him and sighed happily. I got up and fumed. "Oh NO you DIDN'T."

"Fennekin, come on out!" I threw my pokeball. "use Ember between Ash and Christine!" I ordered. The fox pokemon spat a tiny flame to split them up. Christine gasped.

"Squirtle I choose you!" Christine threw her pokeball. "Use bubble!" She commanded.

The crowd of students cheered and chanted. Ash panicked and yelled. "Stop both of you!"

"Use Flamethrower!" I yelled.

"Hit it with water gun!" Christine countered.

"STOP!" Ash ran in the middle and got hit with flamethrower and water gun.

Everyone gasped and Ash collapsed.

"Stop Fennekin!"

"Stop Squirtle!"

We all crowded around Ash. I went on my knees and started to cry. "Ash I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were going to interfere!" I begged, sobbing and shaking Ash to wake up.

He coughed and slowly sat up. "I'..I'm okay Serena. And it's fine. Just as long as my girlfriend isn't hurt and Christine isn't hurt either. A good trainer always knows when to stop a fight."

The crowd cheered and clapped for his bravery.

I sighed in relief.

The bell rang and the students cleared the classroom except for Christine and me.

"Ash… I'm sorry I used my squirtle on you. But you were so brave, it inspired me to become a better trainer." Christine apologized.

"It's okay Christine, All is forgiven." Ash said calmly with a smile. She bowed and thanked him. Then she approached me. "Serena, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were still dating Ash. I shouldn't have been a home wrecker. I sincerely am sorry and I hope you will forgive me." She said, looking down.

I smiled and replied, "It's alright Christine, you're forgiven." I patted her back and she walked out slowly.

I returned Fennekin to it's pokeball.

"Serena, why didn't you tell me you were upset? What's going on with you? You've been strange these past few days…" Ash asked.

I held myself. "Well… excuse me if I'm upset because all the girls in the classroom were fawning over you." I replied sourly.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I see the way they flirt with you…and you didn't do anything to stop them." I said sadly.

"Really? They were flirting with me? All of them?" He asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. How could you not notice?" I asked.

"Because you're the only girl I notice." Ash said.

My heart was touched. "Awhh. Really?" I asked, loosening my bitter tone.

He nodded. I came up to him and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

He smiled. "I'm sorry Serena. I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend but I am trying really hard to improve. And, I'll never choose another girl over you."

I smiled to myself. "Thank you Ash. For everything." I said.


	12. S2 Chapter 2: New complications

Chapter 2

On the plane ride back we slept comfortably and undisturbed. Ash and I started walking back to his hotel when my phone rang.

"Hi mom, what's up?" I answered.

"Oh hey Serena! Are you back with Ash from your vacation?"

"Yeah we literally just got back. I just got off the plane and were walking back to the hotel." I replied.

"Oh goody because I have something to tell you! I'm leaving to Kanto to practice my ryhorn racing again! Plus, Kanto has offered me a job as a ryhorn teacher there so who could say no!? I packed all of your things and gave them to Clemont and Bonnie to hold onto. I'll come back and visit once in a while and I'll make sure to call you every month or so. Please don't do anything stupid and take care of yourself Serena! Okay bye!" The call ended and I jawdropped.

I was slightly confused but i shrugged. "I guess my mom trusts me to do anything i want now."

"Something up Serena?" Ash asked curiously.

We pulled our luggage to the lobby and sat down.

"My mom got a job offer in Kanto so she's probably on the boat heading over there so Im practically homeless." I sighed.

"No worries, just come live in the hotel with me. You practically live here anyways." Ash teased.

I gave him a slight push. "Okay. But i have to go get my stuff from Clemont and Bonnie, then unpack in the hotel room." I said.

"Then…do you wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Ash asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

"I have to go too. I have a get together party with the staff and stuff like that around 8 but i'll be home around 11." Ash said, getting up.

I looked up and said, "Sure. That's probably the time i'll be done with everything. Plus if i come home early, i'll make you something nice."

"mk." Ash bent over and kissed my cheek and then waved bye.

I sighed dreamily.

8:30 pm

I walked over to the super market to buy some groceries. "I know Ash loves sushi! I'll make some rice balls too for him!" I said happily.

9:45 pm

"Thank you for holding onto my bags Bonnie and Clemont! I really appreciate it." I said politely.

"It's not a problem at all. But before you head back to the hotel, would you like to hang with us for a bit and eat some ice cream? We haven't seen each other for the longest time and I know Bonnie misses hanging out with you." Clemont suggested.

"Of course, i'd love to hang out! I'm in the mood for some ice cream too." I smiled.

10:30 pm

I entered Ash's room and he still wasn't home. I quickly showered and immediately started going into the kitchen to cook some late dinner for Ash. I know he'll be exhausted from the party. I started to cut the sushi into nice even pieces. I thought to myself. "Hmmm mochi is good with sushi. And it's Ash's favorite dessert. Maybe i'll go run to the store to get some."

11:11 pm

"ooh it's 11:11 make a wish!" I said to myself. I thought, "I wish that Ash would be home by the time I'm home and that we can finally share our dinner together." I smiled.

11:30 pm

I walked into the hotel elevator and arrived in Ash's hallway. I saw the door slightly opened with a small crack so i thought, "Ash is probably inside." I opened the door.

"Ashhhhh I'm homme." I peeked inside only to see Ash knocked out with a girl sleeping right next to him in the same bed.

I dropped my bag of mochi.

The next morning

Ash yawned and stretched. He sleepily got out of his bed but snapped his eyes wide open the moment he saw me.

He started to stammer. "Uh morning uh Serena! um hi morning. did i say that already? uh THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. I CAN EXPLAIN."

I just sat in a chair with my legs crossed and my arms crossed with a calm face. I looked over at the girl still knocked out in Ash's bed.

I cleared my throat. "eh-hem. then you better start explaining."

"I was at the party and this girl, Sara, she got drunk cus she took some shots and then she started to cling to me. I helped her into my room so i could call someone she knew and then the next thing I knew, i passed out and woke up like this." Ash nervously said.

I closed my eyes and put some thought into it. "Okay Ash. I understand. But what I don't understand is THIS." I threw a fresh brand new magazine at him. He caught it and stared at the front cover. It said in big bold words, "ASH KETCHUM. A LITTLE PARTY MAY LEAD TO UNLOYAL BOYFRIEND."

It showed a picture of the same girl in Ash's bed getting a little bit too close to Ash. Even though it was supposed to be a little hug, it didn't seem so innocent looking.

"Okay I know in this picture from your facial reaction, that you weren't interested in her, but the fact that a scandal came out. I can't handle this anymore. How am I supposed to face the public like this? This looks REALLY bad on you and on me." I said in a tense tone.

"But Serena I- I didn't do anything." Ash said.

"Except make matters worse by dragging that girl in your bed. Okay I'm not going to be here when the reporters come. So why don't you focus on redeeming the respect back. " I shot back.

I got up. "I made sushi and even ran to the store to get dessert for you. You said you'd be back at 10." I said with tears in my eyes.

"As for now, I'm done here. WE'RE done here." I got up and started walking to my luggage. I packed various clothing and took my bag. "I need some time alone. I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me."

I walked out and shut the door, with a small tear trickling down my cheek.

I took a bus to start heading out of the Pokemon League.

A couple hours later, I went to buy a boat ticket to Sinnoh. I wasn't going to stay in Kalos where Ash could find me. I shouldn't let him come crawling back to me that easily.

I arrived in Sinnoh and started to walk on route 5. The starly chirped and i sighed in relief. "Hi Sinnoh! I'm here to chill at your region until Ash knows what he's done wrong!" I said slightly excited.

And so, my adventure begins.

I was walking down route 5 when I saw a thunderbolt. I gasped. "IS THAT PIKACHU? DID ASH ALREADY FIND ME HERE? HOW DID HE, WHAT!?" I ran over to find out.

Then, I saw an electrovire battling a Honchkrow.

I was so amazed at the power and battle style that I started to walk towards them. I tripped and fell on a tree root. "Ah!"

Then a trainer came up to me and offered his hand. I looked up and saw a purple haired teenager around my age. "Are you okay miss?"

I got up and dusted off the dirt. "Uh yes! I'm okay! Thank you. I'm sorry, I just saw a really powerful thunder and I thought it was this trainer's pikachu. Your electrovire looks really strong." I said.

"Of course. A wimpy pikachu isn't able to even match with my electrovire." The guy bragged.

I scoffed. "Well that certain pikachu that I know happens to be a Kalos league champion's pikachu." I slightly boasted.

"Wow Kalos seems really weak then. Maybe I should start heading over there to challenge the champion." He teased.

"I'm Serena by the way." I offered my hand but the guy chuckled and turned his back against me. "I'm Paul." He said briefly.

"Annnnd you're a bit rude…?" I said softly. I recoiled my hand to stroke my hair back so it didn't seem that stupid just leaving my hand hanging there.

"Well…I'm gonna go…now… Have fun training." I said calmly.

"ok" He walked off.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Ugh, this guy really has no manners!" I thought to myself.

"Okay if you're gonna be rude like that, then FINE you jerk." I shouted.

I turned and started to make a run for it in the opposite direction.

It was getting dark so i decided to stop and camp out for the night.

I gathered firewood and called out Fennekin. "Ember to light the fire please Fennekin!" I said.

The fox pokemon blew out a small fire and it started to grow.

"You have a Fennekin? Then you're from Kalos. It looks pretty weak judging from that flame it coughed up." A voice called out in the dark.

I looked up. "Paul?"

He came out into the light.

"What are you doing here?" I put my arms on my hips, with a small scowl on my face.

"Camping here for the night." He said shortly.

"Uhh I got this place first." I retaliated.

"Uhhh theres something called 'sharing' ? " He said sarcastically.

"Ugh fine. Just stay away from me okay?" I said with a temper.

"Wow someone's got a temper." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and said, "come on fennekin let's go to sleep."

I entered my tent and took out my padlock to lock it up. I don't want that creepy stalker pervert to do anything.

I snuggled into my sleeping bag and thought of Ash. "Oh ash.. I miss you.." I thought.

I woke up the next morning and stretched.

I got out of the tent to see Paul's tent already packed. I shrugged and said, "he must be getting ready to leave."

I walked to the river to brush my teeth. Paul was brushing his teeth. He looked up and saw me. I tried to not make eye contact with him as I squatted down to start brushing and washing up.

There was an awkward silence until a cold splash of water hit me.

"Hey!" i looked up slightly annoyed and saw Paul chuckling. Then, the anger soon died away and I splashed Paul back. We both started laughing and ended up soaking wet.

We started to walk back. "Are you gonna leave?" I asked.

"Soon yeah. I just gotta pack and go." He said.

"Without eating breakfast?" I said, shocked.

"I dont have time for breakfast, besides, i can't cook anything." He replied.

"Would…you like to eat breakfast with me?" I offered.

He looked up, almost happy. "Really? Can I?"

I nodded. "I'm a really good cook." I bragged a bit.

He laughed. "I'll be the judge of that."

I sat down and started to crack some eggs and made some pancakes. Paul waited patiently and slightly eagerly. This was the first time that he didn't complain or said anything. He just sat there waiting for me to finish.

I gave him a plate of food and he said, "Thanks, these look somewhat decent for me to eat."

"You're welcome?" I said in a confused voice. "so much for the no teasing.." I thought.

He took a bite and just held the same position for a while. I looked at him. "Is it not good?" I asked, nervously.

He looked up and we made eye contact. "It's delicious!" He said with a smile. I was shocked at his smile. Paul looked 10x nicer and friendlier with a happy smile on his face.

"Tell you what, i'll cook for you if you let me travel with you. I'm curious on what Sinnoh's got so that's why I came from Kalos to here. But I dont wanna travel alone. So how about it?" I offered.

Paul thought for a minute. "Deal." We shook hands and i fist pumped. "Yes!" I said excitedly.

We packed up and started continuing down the road, talking a normal friendly conversation. Paul talked about his adventures and different types of pokemon in Sinnoh.

1 week later….

Ash's POV

"Serena has been gone for an entire week! Where could she possibly be? I've been looking everywhere for her!" I thought as I walked back and forth in my room.

I snapped my fingers. "Did she leave Kalos? Is she in Kanto with her mom?"

I ran to the boat ticket booth down the street as quickly as possible. "Excuse me, do you have records of a Serena traveling to anywhere a week ago?" I asked the clerk.

"Yes I do. She purchased a ticket to the Sinnoh Region." The clerk said. "Would you like to buy a ticket there?"

"Yes please! asap!" I said. I paid and ran back to the hotel to pack up.

"guess i'm heading back to sinnoh!" I thought to myself.

Serena's POV

"And the pidgey said…. I BELIEVE I CAN HM02!" I joked.

Paul and I started laughing. "I believe I can flyyyyyy!" He said.

"Oooh I got one! I CAME IN LIKE A POKEBAAAALLL I JUST WANTED TO CATCH THEM ALLLL~~" He sang.

"Miley Cyrus's wrecking ball!" I laughed.

"But first…letmme take azelf-ie" Paul joked again.

Our stomaches started to hurt from the laughter. I started to get dizzy as I walked.

We stopped to see a river with crossing rocks as a pathway.

"Careful, it's slippery and dangerous here." Paul warned.

"I'm okay! I'm a tough girl. Come at me rocks!" I said with determination. "Okay…" paul said unsure.

He started to cross and he made it across. "Okay, take your time Serena, I'm right here." He called out.

I nodded and took a step. Whew. Seems simple. I maintained my balance until the middle. There was a big gap. I took a deep breath and did a simple hop. That simple hop wasn't enough for it slipped and I fell in the river.

"Serena! You okay?" Paul called.

"Y-yeah im fine! I think I just scratched my knee, that's all." I said.

I got up wobbly. Paul ran in the water to pull me out. He carried me and I just held onto him, blushing.

He set me down and we started to examine the damage.

He pulled out a handkerchief and tied it tightly to my knee. A memory hit me.

My heart tugged a bit. _Ash….. _

"You okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt at all." I lied. But tears started to roll down.

"You dont seem okay. What's wrong? does it hurt?" Paul said worridly.

"It's not my knee that's hurting, don't worry about me. Why don't you get some apples or something and how about we stop and take a break here?" I tried to change the subject.

"Oh okay.." He got up and said, "You'll be okay all by yourself?"

I nodded. "I have Fennekin with me too so dont worry! I said I'm a tough girl right?" I forced a smile.

He walked away and I waited till there was a distance before I held my knees together and cried to myself. "Ash….where are you?"

Just then I heard a rustle from a bush. "Serena! Where are you!? Serena are you there?"

It was Ash's voice. ASH. I wiped my tears. "Ash!? Is that you?" I called back.

"Serena!" The voice became louder. I looked up to see the shadow get larger. Andddd then Paul appeared out of the bush. "I got some apples and ran to the pokemon center to get some ointment for you." He said happily.

My heart dropped. "Oh..thanks Paul." I said. Paul was putting medicine on me when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

I was turned around and I stood, facing Ash. Ash was panting and sorta sweaty. "Serena." He hugged me. "Ash? What are you doing here? How'd you find me here?" I asked.

"Long story. Come. Let's go home now." He said, pulling my arm. I stuttered " But bu- paul." Ash stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and saw paul putting the cap on the medicine.

Paul stood up. "Well well well….what do we have here…" Paul said with a slight smile.

"It's Ash Ketchump" He teased. This wasn't the Paul that I knew. Something was going on. Did they know each other? Are they rivals?

"How do you two know each other?" I asked.

"He was my rival when i was traveling in the Sinnoh Region." Ash scowled. "And an asshole at that." Ash added.

Paul chuckled. "I didn't know you knew Ash, Serena. So that means that, that pikachu you were talking about…that was Ash's? YOU'RE the Kalos Region Champion?" Paul said unsurprised and slightly sarcastic.

"Wow, I didn't realize how easy Kalos can be then." Paul teased.

Ash put his hands into a fist. "We'll see about that then. Why don't you travel in Kalos and then you'll be able to challenge that 2 year undefeated champion of Kalos then?" Ash gritted his teeth.

"Fine. I'll see you there then." Paul turned and walked away.

Ash pulled me away. "I can't believe you were traveling with paul. I MEAN, I'D BE OKAY IF IT WAS GARY, EVEN IF HE WAS YOUR EX, ANY RIVAL EXCEPT PAUL. Paul is the worst. he's rude, mean, and he treats his pokemon like crap."

"I didn't think he was like that..he's kinda sweet.." I said softly.

"That's cus he likes cute girls like you." Ash hissed. I blushed.

But then I stopped in my tracks and let go of Ash's grip. "Stop Ash. I think I still need more time alone."

Ash stopped and turned to face me. "Really?… I traveled all the way here for you.." He said.

I crossed my arms and tapped my feet. "Did you fix your paparazzi and scandal problems yet  
?" I tested.

"Yeah, i said in a press conference that i'd never be unloyal to my girlfriend like that." Ash said.

"Ex." I reminded. "Look, i'll go back with you to kalos but I'm not ready for another relationship with you. I need some single alone girl time. okay?"

Ash sighed heavily. "Fine."

I offered my hand. "Alright. Let's go then." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, not an entirely satisfied smile but it was enough to make my heart flutter a bit.


	13. S2 Chapter 3: Getting back on track

Chapter 3

We returned to Kalos after a couple of hours. I smelled the familiar ocean breeze.

"Oh yeah Serena. Dawn is visiting us again for a couple of days. In fact she was on the boat before ours. I think she's waiting for us at the dock. You're still on good terms with her right?" Ash said.

"mmmhm…yeah…sure were like best friends…" I said sarcastically.

There was a girl with dark blue hair waving at us. Ash waved back but i just looked in another direction, pretending to look at the fletchlings.

"Hi Dawn, how are ya?" Ash greeted her with a high five.

"Great! and you Ash!?" She said with a hug. Ash chuckled uncomfortably. "I've been fine thanks." He replied nervously.

I sighed. "Hi Dawn! You look awesome!" I said with a forced smile.

"You toooooo" Dawn replied with a fake grin.

Ash and Dawn started chattering like little kids on the way back while i kept a distance behind them. I crossed my arms and sighed. "I wonder if Dawn knows Ash and I broke up." I thought to myself.

"Hey Ash! Are you still going out with Serena?" Dawn said bluntly.

This put Ash in a tough awkward situation. He scratched the back of his head.

"Uhhhhh it's complicated right now but so far nope…i'm not going out with anyone." He said nervously.

"coolios" Dawn said in a cheerful manner.

I rolled my eyes and facepalmed. "Satan's mistress is planning to attack anytime soon…" I thought.

"Oh I know! Since we're all back in Kalos, how about a little get together celebration? I'll contact Misty, May and Iris and you can contact Brock, Cilan, Barry and Tracy? It'll be so fun! It can also be like a late 2 year anniversary party ever since you became champion." Dawn suggested.

"Sure that's a great idea Dawn!" Ash said, pulling out his phone.

I sighed heavily and thought to myself, "Oh great…"

That night….

Everyone met up and got together at a club. I stayed close by Clemont. I needed to keep some distance between Ash while also keeping a close watch out for Dawn and Iris. Who knows what they could be planning.

We sat down and started to listen to the band play music. Then Dawn came up on the stage.

"Hello Everyone! My name is Dawn nice to meet you. Tonight is a special night, its in celebration of Ash's 2 year anniversary since he won in the Kalos Region. He's still been undefeated since. So in honor of him, SERENA would like to sing a song." Dawn said with an evil smile.

I looked up confused. "HUH?"

"Would the beautiful Serena come up here and sing a song for Ash?" Dawn taunted.

I thought for a while. "Any day now Serena." Dawn laughed.

I slowly got up and walked up to the stage nervously.

"Umm Hi. I'm Serena. annndd this is a song dedicated to Ash.." I started.

The music started to play.

"I wanna be the very best, that no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause. I will travel across the land, searching for and wide. Each Pokemon to understand, the power thats inside. Pokemon! Gotta ketchum all~~~"

The crowd started cheering.

Ash started blushing at the pun.

Just then, a bucket of cold water splashed on me. The music stopped and I just stood there, wet and soaked with water. I stood there, paralyzed in shock. The whole room was silent and I stood there in humiliation.

Just then, Ash got up. "You teach me and I'll teach you. Pokemonnnnnn Gotta catch em all~ Pokemon!" Ash sang to finish the song. He grabbed the tablecloth and came up on the stage and wrapped it around me. I shivered like a chihuahua.

The crowd cheered once more and clapped.

"You okay?" Ash asked. I nodded and looked down in shame. Ash hugged me. "Its okay Serena. It's okay." I smiled.

I looked up behind Ash and saw Dawn stomp her feet in defeat and storm off.

Later that night Ash walked us into the hotel room. He said, "I gotta prep for tomorrow's battle. So just take a shower, dry off and then go to sleep. You can use my bed."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks Ash."

I showered but I felt so dizzy and when i felt my forehead, it was boiling hot. I drank some cold water to hopefully cool me down but I was still dizzy.

I lied down on the bed and tried to sleep. I think I caught a bad cold.

Ash's POV

I wanted to hurry and finish my tasks so i could check up on Serena. I hope she's doing alright.

After an hour, I finally finished and raced upstairs into my room. I opened it to see Serena sleeping. But she looked a bit irritated and disturbed judging from her facial reaction. I came up to her and sat on the bed. I felt her forehead. It was blazing hot like a flamethrower. I panicked.

"Oh no Serena got a fever and cold!" I thought.

I got up quickly and started to find some medicine.

"Serena, I have medicine." I lifted up Serena's head. She woke up weakly. I fed medicine in her mouth and gave her water to drink.

She lied back down and I wet a towel to put on her forehead.

I started to get up when she grabbed my arm. "Stay…Ash…just stay here next to me.." She said weakly.

I sat back down and held her hand. "Please feel better…"

She fell asleep a couple hours afterwards. I just stared to her, worried about her.

Her cute nose was red and she had a pale tint to her face.

After ever half hour I changed the cold towel on her forehead.

"Serena…I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything…I know I'm a horrible boyfriend…but please forgive me…" I held onto her hand.

It was 2 am and i grew sleepy but i still managed to change towels. I wanted to make sure Serena was alright in the morning.

Serena's POV

I woke up due to the bright light hitting in the window. I turned my head to see Ash knocked out. His torso was on the bed while is lower half of this body was on the floor.

"Poor Ash, I bet he didn't get enough sleep because of me…" I thought.

He didn't even get on the bed properly…

I smiled at him and brushed his hair back. Then he started to get up and I quickly lied back down and closed my eyes.

Ash yawned and stretched. Then he felt my forehead and I opened my eyes.

"You awake?" He asked. I nodded. "You okay?" I asked.

He laughed. "I should be asking you that. You got a bad fever yesterday."

"Thank you Ash. For taking care of me." I blushed.

"Serena… I'm sorry. For everything." He apologized. I looked up and smiled.

Then I leaned over and kissed him and he looked up in surprise. I blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

I got up and stretched. "Don't you have a pokemon battle today? Better get prepared!" I said.

He gave me a thumbs up. "I just wanted to make sure if you were okay first." I winked at him. "I'm A -okayyy!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah. And I got you a job in the hotel's bakery. You make pastries for the tourists and visitors of the Pokemon League. It's a pretty simple but tiring job. Think you can handle it?" He asked. I nodded. "I can handle anything!"

He laughed. "Oh alright."

He left the room first but turned back. I hid behind the door frame and cutely waved by to him in secrecy and made sure no one saw.

Ash turned his back on me and looked around before he did a quick low key wave. I smiled to myself as he went to the elevator.

I got changed and headed down to start baking.

I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and started to wash my hands. Then I started to bake a 2 layer cake. It was for a newlywed couple that ordered a cake specifically from this hotel's bakery.

I started to decorate it carefully when someone came from behind me.

His arms held my arms and started to squeeze some frosting carefully. I looked around. "Ash! Someone could see us!" I whispered.

Then we heard some footsteps and Ash immediately recoiled as I went back to work as if nothing happened. "DO IT RIGHT!" Ash threatened in a loud voice.

I giggled to myself. "Oh Ash you're so cute."

On the elevator back everyone thought that we were just close friends but we were secretly holding hands behind our backs.

Ash left the elevator first and I caught up to him and slipped a note into his hands and walked past him, hiding behind a door frame to not make it so obvious.

Ash turned and opened the note.

_See you later~~ hehe -love Serena _

He smiled and looked back at me smiling. Then Ash waved bye cutely and walked off in a professional fashion.

We secretly met up in the nearby forest and started wading in the water. I splashed around and Ash started taking pictures and videos of my feet. "Stop taking pictures of my feeeetttt." I said in a whiny voice. "Why? They're cuteeee." Ash said.

"nooo~~" I smiled. We held hands and relaxed in the nice breeze.

Ash fell asleep on my lap and i used my hands to block the sunlight from his eyes.

We returned to his hotel and started watching TV. Then he turned it off.

I looked up. "What? Why?" I asked. Ash didn't say anything. He took out a mat and put it under me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

Then he turned off the light and leaned close to gently make me lean back down.

"Hold up We're going to fast i'm not ready for this" I stuttered. I put up my hands in defense and he asked, "What are you thinking? Aish…This girl…" He tapped my head. Then under his bed he got out a projector and it played a song. Then it showed a video of me smiling and playing in the water. "Stop taking pictures of my feeeet!" The video projector said. I smiled and laughed to myself. "Why? They're cuteeee." Ash's voice said in the projector.

I leaned my head against Ash's shoulders and whispered, "Thank you Ash." I kissed him on the cheek. Even in the dark, I saw Ash slightly blush.

Then it was dark so I climbed into Ash's bed. Ash was doing the dishes in the kitchen when i said, "Ashhhhh are you busy tomorrow?"

He called back. "Yeah sorry Serena I am. I have to prep something for the party of the 2 year anniversary thing blah blah blah."

I pouted. Then Ash finished and came into the room. "But….would you like to be my escort for the party?" He asked.

I lightened up and asked, "Really!? Can i?!"

"Mhhhhm." He said as he got into bed.

I smiled. "okay! I'd be honored to be your escort!" I said.

"Oh and I have something to tell you there too." He said.

I turned to face him. "What is it?" I asked.

"aiigooo be patient and wait a little." He tapped my nose.

I smiled. "okaaayyy." I turned off the light and we both went to sleep.

Ash's POV

Only a couple hours until the banquet. Tonight is the night that I'll officially ask Serena to be my girlfriend again. I smiled to myself.

I went to the jewelry shop and gave a customized picture of a necklace that said, "SxA" engraved on it.

The clerk asked, "awwh this is really cute! is it for your girlfriend?"

I motioned to come closer as i whispered, "I'm planning to propose to her with this. so please take good care of it."

"awwwh i'm sure she'll love it!" The clerk replied happily.

I paid and waved by.

"Then i'll just have to pick it up later tonight before the banquet and it'll be perfect!" I thought.

On the way back I saw a merchant selling poke plushes. I saw one with a Fennekin doll.

"Serena would love this." I thought. "May I buy this one please?" I asked.

I wrapped it in a brown paper bag. Then I saw someone who had long purple hair with a black cap. She wiped what looked like red paint on her arm and ran away from Serena's kitchen. "That's strange…for a second there it looked like Iris.." I said to myself but I shrugged it off and entered Serena's kitchen. It was empty and no one was there. I placed the Fennekin doll on Serena's table and took out my phone. "Serena where are you?" I asked.

"Oh hey Ash! You told me to go to the stage remember?" Serena said.

"No…I didn't…." I looked around and saw Serena's white dress. But it was streaked with red paint. Then a flashback came in my memory. That girl with the long purple hair and red paint…

"Hello?" Serena's voice said. I forgot I was still on the phone with her.

"Wait there Serena. Hold on I'm coming to get you." I said quickly. I hung up the phone and started to run to the stage.

3rd person POV

Serena sat down in the stage and started singing to herself cheerfully. Just then, a shadow came by and entered in the back of the stage. The person in the long purple hair was indeed, Iris. She held the light remote and was about to pull a rope when suddenly Ash appeared. Iris recoiled and hid behind a stage curtain.

"Ash!" Serena called out. "Serena are you okay?!" Ash shouted worried.

Ash stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure behind Serena. Serena looked confused.

Ash saw Iris and they both made eye contact. Then Ash looked up and saw a prop hanging above Serena.

Then suddenly the lights went out and Iris pulled the rope. The prop started tumbling down when Ash ran to protect Serena from the prop.

Iris gasped in surprise and stood there, shocked. There was a thud.

Serena's POV

"Woah…what the…what happened?" I thought. I looked and saw Ash on top of me. I climbed out of the prop's grasp and shook Ash. "Ash…wake up…Are you okay?! Ash..ASH.. OH NO. NONONONO. ASH NO. PLEASE WAKE UP." I pulled Ash out of the prop. He was unconscious and his head was bleeding. I started to cry. "NO ASH NO." I ripped off my cardigan and wrapped it around his head to stop the bleeding as much as possible. "Stay with me Ash please no NONO." I started to cry. 911. I looked around for my phone. It was stuck under the prop. I cried as I ran out limping, looking for help.

I ran to a janitor and said, "Please somebody help please may I borrow your phone!?"

The janitor was surprised because I was covered in blood. She gave me her phone and I dialed 911. "HELLO? PLEASE SEND AN AMBULANCE SOMEBODY GOT HURT. ASH KETCHUM GOT HURT. HE'S IN THE POKEMON LEAGUE HOTEL. PLEASE HURRY." I cried.

I ran back in only to see people blocking the entrance. "PLEASE LET ME IN I HAVE TO SEE HIM." The guards said, "Sorry there was an accident here. Please stay outside."

I cried. "I WAS INVOLVED IN THE ACCIDENT PLEASE LET ME IN."

3rd person POV

Iris was still shocked and she went to Ash. "Ash please wake up. Please please. Oh no. I'm so sorry Ash. Please. wake up." Iris started to cry.

Ash was put into a stretcher and Iris started to follow. The guard asked, "Were you part of the crime scene?" Iris nervously nodded yes.

She climbed into the ambulance, holding onto Ash's hand.

Serena limped out and ran as the ambulance doors closed. Serena banged on the windows, begging and fighting back tears as she shouted, "Please open the door! LET ME IN. I NEED TO SEE ASH. PLEASE PLEASE."

Iris looked out in the window as she saw Serena with tears in her eyes.

The ambulance started to drive to the hospital as Serena ran after it until she couldn't catch up to it anymore. She finally broke down and cried.

**Wellllllll how did you guys like that for a change?! read and review! **

**season 2 is craaaay craay. **


	14. S2 Chapter 4: An accidental mistake

**Sorry for not working on this. I****t's a short and dreadful chapter. Very cliche I'm sorry LOL I couldn't ****really think of anything else to write about except this...**

**But please still read and review and try to enjoy it xD **

**I finally finished SAT Prep! Unfortunately I have school in a couple of days so it will start slowing down. I will try my best to constantly update. But also, if you're interested, read my 2nd attempt to write another fan fiction of Ash and Serena! It's called "Pokemon Champion and I" **

**I personally liked it so I hope you will too (: **

Chapter 4

3rd person POV

Serena ran as fast as she could to the hospital, but her leg slowed her down.

Meanwhile…

Iris had blood splattered all over her clothes. Iris was so panicked that she went to the bathroom to cool her off.

"Did Ash see me?" -insert flashback-

"Oh my gosh, yes he did see me. We made eye contact. What if he wakes up? Oh no. I can't go to jail, my career as a dragon gym leader would be over!" Iris whimpered.

Iris exited the bathroom but as soon as she saw Serena, she recoiled back to hide.

Serena saw Ash's room. It said that he was in surgery. She had a tear stained face, smearing her light makeup. Serena sat outside and waited for the surgery to finish.

Iris put her back against the wall. "What if he wakes up and remembers that I was the one to pull the rope? Shit." Iris muttered.

1 hour later…

The surgery was finished and Ash was rolled to his room. Serena got up and asked the doctor, "Will Ash be okay?" The doctor nodded. "He's just getting a little rest. He did hit his head pretty hard though so it will take some time to recover."

Serena nodded, still worried.

Iris crept behind Serena and took an alternative route to Ash's room. She was not going to let Serena in no matter what.

Iris told the doctor that she was involved in the accident and that no one else was there except for her. Iris lied that a prop randomly broke off it's railings and fell on top of Ash.

Serena walked up to Ash's room but the doctors stopped her. "Miss you can't enter yet. Only the people involved in the accident are allowed."

"But I was involved in the accident." Serena said.

The doctor looked at Serena's shirt which was covered in blood. He examined her tear streaked face.

"Alright then. But someone else is already in there. So please wait one at a time." The doctor left.

"Who would possibly be in there? Was it Clemont? Brock? Bonnie?" Serena wondered.

The door opened and Serena looked up. It was Iris.

"Iris, you came? How'd you know about Ash's accident?" Serena asked.

Iris tried to avoid eye contact with Serena. "Oh um I was in the room next door and I heard a loud CRASH so I was a witness of the prop falling on top of Ash." Iris lied.

Serena nodded. "Oh I see….are you going to wait here until he wakes up?"

Iris replied, "I got an errand to do and then i'll come right back." She said quickly and ran out the door.

Serena thought to herself. "Wait…Did Iris see Ash trying to save me? She never mentioned that..she only said that the prop fell on just him.." Serena had a suspicious look on her face.

Now bored, the waiting teenager turned on the TV to check some news.

BREAKING NEWS! KALOS POKEMON CHAMPION INVOLVED AN ACCIDENT.

The reporter said, "Ash Ketchum, The current pokemon champion was severely injured in an accident involving a falling prop. It was said that he was protecting a girl. Judging by the girl that helped him get into the ambulance, it was most likely Iris, dragon gym leader from Unova. Police are going to investigate further but there is no evidence as of right now." The tv shut off.

Serena opened her eyes. "WHAT? IRIS? I WAS IN THAT ACCIDENT."

Iris returned panting. "Hey Serena did you see the news? It's totally unbelievable."

"Yeah I know right? They said that you were involved in the accident when it was clearly me that Ash saved. And you said that you were just a witness." Serena questioned.

Iris stopped breathing heavily. Then she sat down next to Serena and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Look Serena, don't freak out okay? I'll handle it. I'll take care of it." Iris gave a fake smile.

Serena looked at what Iris was holding. It was a black flashdrive.

"What's that?" Serena asked curiously. Iris looked down and hid it.

"Oh nothing. It's umm a surprise." Iris lied.

"Serena you're probably tired. I'll watch over Ash and also, can you do me a favor by asking Clemont and Bonnie to come over later around 5 and inform the press and stuff that he can't do the banquet ceremony? Thanks." Iris said and walked inside the room before Serena could say anything else.

Serena, being the good person that she is, left to do what Iris asked her to do.

Iris entered the room and took out the flashdrive. She said to herself, "This is the evidence that shows that I pulled the rope…It's best if I keep it safe."

Iris tucked it back in her backpack. Tired, Iris fell asleep.

2 hours later

Iris woke up to see Ash out of his bed. She looked up- alarmed.

"Ash! You should be in bed! You don't know how much your girlfriend is worried about you!"

Ash had a confused look in his face. "Girlfriend? Who is that?"

Iris stopped dead in her tracks. "Did Ash lose his memory? Or did he break up with Serena?" Iris thought to herself.

"You're…my girlfriend…right?" Ash asked.

Iris just stood there in shock.

"Iris? Hello? Earth to Iris?" He asked again.

"Oh….um…yeah. I'm your girlfriend." Iris lied when she snapped out of it.

"Ash must have gotten amnesia…so this is the only way i'll survive. I'll have to erase every memory of Serena in order to not get caught." Iris thought to herself.

Ash went to Iris and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad you're okay Iris."

He sat down on his bed. "But…there's something bothering my mind. It's this one girl…She had long hair…golden brown hair.. wears a pink hat? Has a Fennekin…."

"Oh it's no one. You hate her. YOU TWO ARE ENEMIES." Iris lied. "Ash I think you should go back to sleep….Get rest. I'll help you recover!" she added.

Ash lied down and closed his eyes.

Iris waited for him to fall asleep until she got up and started to sneak around in his backpack. She took out Ash's phone and put it in her backpack. Then she went to the nearest phone store and got the same exact phone with his number in it.

"I'm just gonna tell him that his phone was damaged in the accident so I replaced it with a newer one." Iris told herself.

Serena's POV

The next day…

I came racing in Ash's room. I looked around and Iris was no where in sight. I heard the shower go off so I assumed that Ash was taking a shower.

I sighed and sat down.

Then the door opened. I looked up to see Ash. We made eye contact.

"Wait…you're..that girl." He said.

"Ash, it's me. Serena." I said, on the verge of tears. I got up and hugged him- breaking down, I hugged him and sobbed and sobbed like there was no tomorrow.

He pushed me back and it made me abruptly stop crying with a confused look on my face.

"Hm? What's wrong Ash? I missed you so much. Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? You should rest a little bit-" I started.

Ash interrupted me. "I thought you hated me. Because I don't remember who you are and why are you just hugging a stranger like this? Like we're friends?" He said, in a slight cold tone.

"We're…dating…..Ash…" I said slowly.

He had a confused look on his face. "Wait What? no… Iris is my girlfriend. I've never even heard of you or seen you before." He said.

I shook my head. "No Ash please listen to me. We had complications but we were going out. What about all the memories we had? You can't just possibly forge-" I stopped.

_Did Ash get amnesia and forget who I was?_

"I don't remember you. I've never met you before. So please, would you kindly leave before Iris gets here and has a misunderstanding?"

I almost wanted to cry at THIS misunderstanding, but i nodded and slowly walked out the door.

"Ash forgot about me…" I said.


End file.
